Itachi become Hokage!
by FavDragon
Summary: Hiruzen have Itachi replace him, Not to mention the Uchiha Clan and Shisui live! They also, taken their fight with Danzō and getting rid of him and his ROOT members and his bases! Naruto will get to meet two young orphan girls that are from Uchiha! Their name are Kana and Emica. How will these young girls are going to effect Naruto? I also, created my own Original Character(s)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story ( _the first one is still in progress_ / **Change Perspective At Life** ) I just have too many idea(s) that I want to throw around.

 **disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One

Ever since Danzō Shimura death and destroying his ROOT bases and freeing the children and others that was force to serve him.  
Life in Konoha had drastically change, how is that possible you say? It's really simple.

It's all thanks to Hiruzen Sarutobi, he decided to go to the Uchiha Clan and tell them the truth he knows about the Clan Coup d'état.  
He begged Fugaku Uchiha not to go through with it and that he will step down from being Hokage and plan to have Itachi to replace him as Hokage.

To Itachi surprised and everyone else, they did not know how to react to Hiruzen offer, some think that he is lying and plan to backstabbed them.  
while others, are being hopeful. That finally Uchiha won't be shut off from the rest of the village and being discriminate.

Fugaku ask Hiruzen " Why are you doing this? I do not see any benefits for you Hokage ", Hiruzen simply sighs and respond " Isn't it simple? I do not wish to see bloodshed within our village, nor do I want the will of fire to die. "  
Fugaku and the rest, where stunned by Hiruzen answers. Hiruzen didn't finish there and still let them knows about his plan.

" I am getting too old and I just want to retired, but before I could. I need to train Itachi of being a Hokage and I will also need your help Fugaku-san "

Fugaku simply ask what does he wants, " I feel that Danzō is going to do something to our young Shisui Uchiha, when he goes meeting him alone. "  
Fugaku simply look at Shisui and Itachi, who is standing behind Hiruzen.

Fugaku just look at Hiruzen and knows Hiruzen had no ill intention nor is he plan to go back on his word.  
Uchiha Clan agreed with Hiruzen and decide to be hidden and hide their chakra and went to the meeting place that Shisui supposed to meet Danzō.

After a brief conversation, suddenly without warning.  
Danzō rush toward Shisui and punching his gut and suddenly poke his right eye and pull out of it socket and place it, under his right eye socket.

Every uchiha is feeling a lot of emotions at that night. Rage, Upset, Pain, Betray, Lies, cause of Danzō action.  
Hiruzen and the rest of the Uchiha members appear behind Shisui, when Danzō ROOT members suddenly appear behind him.

Danzō is shocked, when he see Hiruzen and the rest of the Uchiha members is there.  
" What is the meaning of this? " Danzō is yelling toward Shisui.

Hiruzen simply glare at Danzō and say " Danzō, you have been in the darkness too long. It's time to get rid of the darkness and replace it with the light "  
Danzō is sweating and he knows that Hiruzen is going to kill him and this is the worst possible scenario he could have ask for.

" Do not blame the young Shisui. He simply told me, that he is going to meet you and I simply decide to ask him to wait while I gather the rest of the Uchiha "  
Hiruzen calmly said to Danzō.

Before Danzō could say anything, or act at all, Hiruzen shout " Enough! Let's rid of the ROOT now and get Shisui eye back from the traitor Danzō! "  
sudden a loud explosion, and the battle start. Danzō taking this chance and ran away, as fast as his legs could take him.

Uchiha members is fighting against the ROOT members. While Fugaku and Itachi and Shisui is following behind Hiruzen, who is chasing after Danzō.  
Danzō couldn't get far and got caught by them, " Danzō don't resist and I will end this quick and painless as possible " Hiruzen is telling Danzō.

" Heh, look like I couldn't become Hokage after all... " Danzō respond to Hiruzen  
Danzō lift his right bandage eye and start to activate Shisui Sharingan eye.

Before he could do it, Shisui rush behind him and give him a kick at the back and he landed on the floor, when Danzō turn and look right into Fugaku and Itachi and Shisui eyes.  
It was over, Danzō does not stand a chance against three most powerful Sharingan users.

A loud scream can be heard that night and Danzō body is nowhere to be found.  
There, were uproar at the meeting within the Council members, only to be quiet down by Hiruzen and Fugaku and Mikoto glares.

After the meeting ends, Itachi went to the Hokage office and start learning everything from Hiruzen.  
There stood his parents, standing there and smiling at Itachi and feeling proud of their son. Finally! We have a Uchiha Hokage!

Fugaku is glad to have listen to Hiruzen, if it were not for him. Things would've turn out worst for the Uchiha Clan.  
He couldn't feel any prouder for his son Itachi on becoming a Hokage. From there on, he is going to focus on Sasuke and hope one day his son too will replace his position, when he gets old.

2 years has passed and life in Konoha have been peaceful.  
Until a loud noise can be heard from a Chūnin opening the door and telling Itachi that the Hokage face has been vandalize.

Itachi just groan and knows who the culprit is, It's none other then Naruto Uzumaki.  
" *sighs* Naruto... Do you know, how much paperwork you are giving me? " as Itachi sighs again.

After being caught by Iruka Umino, he is handed to Itachi to explain his action.  
Itachi just simply stare at the young blond, " Heh, heh, heh, Err... You don't think you could let me go? " Naruto ask.

" No, Naruto. I cannot. It will set a bad example if I did. " Itachi reply to Naruto.  
" Figures, I guess you want me to clean the paints? " Naruto ask Itachi.

Itachi thought for a moment, and say no to Naruto  
" Okay, I go get ready to clean.. WHAT?! " Naruto yell!

" I said no Naruto, you won't be cleaning the mess you cause, instead... I got other idea to punish you. " Itachi respond to Naruto.  
Naruto simply *Gulp* and pray that Itachi wouldn't do anything bad to the young poor blond.

" You will go to the orphanage and take care of them " as Itachi said to Naruto.  
" Wha?... Why should I? " Naruto complain to Itachi.

" Cause. I. Said. So! " Itachi give a firm respond to Naruto.  
Naruto feeling defeated, just simply hung his head down looking at the floor and agreed to Itachi punishment.

" So, where do I go? Is it tomorrow? " Naruto ask Itachi.  
" No, You will go to the orphanage right now. My personal ANBU will guide you there " as Itachi said that, suddenly an ANBU appear out of nowhere.

" Can you take Naruto to the Orphanage at the Uchiha district? " Itachi ask the ANBU  
" Yes, I can Hokage " as the ANBU respond to Itachi. " good, I leave it to you then... " Itachi said to the ANBU.

Naruto is being drag by the ANBU toward to the Uchiha district and there is snickers and glares at him.  
Itachi sighs, " I hope this will teach him to learn to be patience and calms him down... " as Itachi hope his plan works.

At the orphanage, there he see uchiha kids are running around and playing.  
If you wondering why there are Uchiha orphan. Many of their parents died by fighting Danzō ROOT members and seeking out his hidden bases and contacts and not many left alive.

Naruto just sighs and want to complain but he notice two girls that aren't playing with the rest of them.  
" Hey, why you girls aren't playing with the rest of them? " Naruto ask the little girls

" It's because, we are traitors... " said the little one.  
Naruto was confused what, she mean...

the other one say to Naruto " It's our parents... They were Danzō allies. "  
Naruto couldn't help but feels sorry for them.

" Who cares? If, they won't play with you. I'll play with you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours? "  
" I'm Emica my name means charming or blessed and beautiful. " Emica introduce herself to Naruto.

" She's Kana her name means The One who Has the Power, Powerful " as Emica introduce Kana to Naruto.  
" Err... So are you girls, sisters? Or something? " Naruto ask them.

" Emica is my younger sister and we're twins " as Kana respond to Naruto.  
Naruto spend the rest of his day with Kana and Emica and get to know them a little more.

Turn out, the reason why their parents were allies to Danzō because he promises them they will have Sharingan eyes.  
Their family does not have Sharingan, they do. But it's seem never to be activated and so they were treated as a second class citizen.

They wish, that their daughters would have their eyes replace with Sharingan and won't have a terrible life, like theirs...  
Naruto made a promise to them, that when he become a Genin. He will take them and raise them!

Naruto train hard everyday and to everyone surprised, he actually start reading a book.  
But no matter what he do, he cannot perform a simple E-Rank Bunshin no Jutsu.

So, he fail... Naruto is frustrated! He can't believe he failed again! How will he explain to the girls?  
Suddenly Mizuki appear in front of Naruto and told him, there's another test and he can pass. If he did a certain mission...

Naruto is alone with a big scroll and studying Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an A-rank.  
Iruka appear in front of Naruto.

" N-A-R-U-T-O! " Yell Iruka, before he can say anymore. Naruto stop him " Sensei, sensei! Hey, If I show you a secret technique. You going to let me pass right? " Naruto asking Iruka.  
suddenly Iruka want to ask Naruto something " Naruto, who told you to get the scroll? " and Naruto respond " It's Mizuki-Sensei! He told me if I get this scroll. I pass! "

Mizuki suddenly appear and demand Naruto to hand over the scroll, but Iruka stop Naruto and told him not to trust Mizuki.  
Mizuki told Naruto, why everyone hates him.

" You know why no one wants to play with you? BECAUSE YOU ARE A DEMON! NINE-TAILS FOX! " as Mizuki saying this to Naruto and laughing at his pain.  
Mizuki threw large shuriken toward to Naruto, but got Iruka appear in front of Naruto and protected Naruto and took the damage for him.

Naruto just look at Iruka-sensei who is coughing blood and simply ask him " Why? "  
Iruka respond to Naruto " Because you and I are the same. After my parents died, nobody paid attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn't a good student in school. I was the class clown...  
Because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn't get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard. Isn't that right, Naruto? You felt so lonely... Right?  
And you suffered inside, right? I'm sorry, Naruto... If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much. "

Mizuki simply laugh and said to Naruto " Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying all that to get the scroll of sealing back! "  
Naruto simply turn and ran off, not sure who he should trust.

After Mizuki fails to chase after the real Naruto and had a talk with Iruka and plan to kill him. Naruto appear and stop Mizuki from killing Iruka and use his secret technique  
" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Don't you dare lay your hands on Iruka-sensei! " Mizuki was so surprised by Naruto action that he couldn't react fast enough to protect himself.

After that event, Naruto pass and have his forehead protector by Iruka-sensei.

* * *

I had to actually stop here... I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, at the same time I think, I do.

It was my first time creating Original Characters.

I plan to do more, but I think, I'll stop here and just rest. Do not worry I'm going to work on ( Change Perspective At Life )

I won't lie, I'm kinda disappointed myself for not creating over 5,000 word(s) :(

anyways, I leave this story up to you! If you enjoy and want to read more. Please let me know!

If not, I solely focusing on my Original story ( Change Perspective At Life ).

Just leave your honest review(s)! I appreciate your time of reading this.

Thank you once again. For taking your time reading this


	2. Chapter 2

**777torn777** \- _Interesting concept. Very fast paced, but I'm assuming it slows down a bit after your exposition._  
 _I'd run it through Grammerly to catch some of the errors scattered about._  
 _Once it's cleaned up a bit I'm sure I'll be a bit easier to read._

777torn777 yeah, you're right! I had to re-read my story and edit a little.  
Sorry, but thank you for your honest review! Hope my grammar doesn't turn you off and stop reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Two

After the event, things as settle down and with Mizuki confess. Naruto charged has been drop and proven to be innocent.  
Itachi have been working non-stop trying to clear paperwork, that Naruto been giving him.

" Naruto, is it hard... To even ask one day break? But no! You just have to be hyperactive unpredictable ninja! "  
Itachi thought to himself.

An ANBU laughs at Itachi, " Is something funny to you Shisui? " Itachi asking his best friend Shisui.  
" Nothing, I'm just enjoying to see you are working so hard for Naruto sake " Shisui replying to Itachi.

Itachi just groan at Shisui, who clearly enjoying seeing stack of papers.  
suddenly, the door bust open wide. Naruto appear in front of Itachi and Shisui.

Itachi *groans* mean while Shisui just drop and rolling around the floor and laughing at his best friend Itachi.  
" Erm... Did, I come at the wrong time? " Naruto ask Itachi.

" No, you didn't Naruto. So, may I ask you why, you're here? " Itachi asking Naruto  
" Yeah, about that... Can you help me? I want to adopt Kana and Emica Uchiha! " Naruto exclaim

Shisui burst out laughing! Itachi just groans at Naruto comment.  
" More... Paper... Work... For... Me... Dammit! " Itachi thought to himself.

" Naruto, I will allow it. Do you want to change their names to yours? " Itachi ask Naruto.  
" Nah, I want them to keep their names " Naruto reply back to Itachi.

Itachi is speechless at Naruto comment.  
Shisui is in pain, he can't stop laughing at his best friend and his reaction.

" So, since everything is done. I'm going to pick them up now! Bye Itachi-san! *Naruto Runs off* "  
" Wait! Arg! He is... Already gone... " Itachi start to face palm himself.

" HA! HA! HA! Oh my god! I love this kid! " Shisui saying that to Itachi while wiping his tears from his laughs.  
Itachi just glare at Shisui. " Aw, c'mon Itachi! You know, that kid is living things up here. Right? " Shisui asking his best friend.

" Whatever, I don't care anymore. Can you go with Naruto? Just so, there's no problem with him adopting them? " Itachi asking Shisui.  
" Sure, sure, I go now. Going to leave Hokage-sama work on his paper work! " Shisui said in a teasing toned to Itachi.

" Naruto, for the love of god! Please don't surprised me anymore! Please, I'm begging you " as Itachi think about this to himself.  
Shisui appear at the orphanage and seeing Naruto is having a argument with the lady.

After, clearing things up and knowing that Hokage approved Naruto to adopt Kana and Emica.  
Naruto bring them to his apartment.

" Since Naruto enjoy giving me so much headache and not to mention my best friend enjoying my pain... I think, I'm going to let them know the suffering I am in right now "  
Itachi saying this to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto and Shisui felt a chill... They do not know why.  
" WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ITACHI?! " Shisui is yelling at his best friend

Itachi just snicker at his best friend, * Finally, now he knows how'd I feel! *  
" Have I, ever joke around? " Itachi asking his best friend Shisui.

" NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! NO WAY! " Shisui is yelling like a mad man.  
" Shisui... I think you forgot something... I am a HOKAGE! Of course I can do this! " Itachi saying this to Shisui

* Try... Not... To... Laugh... At... Shisui * Itachi thought that to himself.  
That day, people could've sworn they heard an ANBU left Hokage office crying.

Naruto is entering his classroom and Kiba shout at Naruto " Hey! What are you doing here? This class is for those who pass the test! "  
Naruto just grin at Kiba and point his forehead protector.

Everyone is surprised that Naruto pass the test.  
Before anyone can say anything, someone walks in and grab Naruto and disappear.

Naruto appear in front of his home. " What the? Why am I here? " Naruto asking himself.  
" You're here cause you got a different assignment " Shisui reply to Naruto.

" Who are you?! " Naruto asking Shisui. " My name is Shisui Uchiha and I'm going to be your temporarily sensei! "  
" So, why are we at my home? " Naruto asking Shisui.

" Because we are going to go on a journey, and your sisters are going to come along with you. " Shisui reply to Naruto.  
Mean while in the classroom everybody is talking about Naruto.

Iruka came in the class after having being explain by Shisui about Naruto situations.  
" Alright, Settle down everyone. " Iruka saying to his students.

" Where's Naruto? Did he really pass? " ask Kiba.  
Iruka respond to Kiba " Yes, he did and he is being taken care by his sensei as we speak. "

" Alright, enough! We are not here to discuss about Naruto! " Iruka telling his students.  
" Why, not?! " everyone asking Iruka.

" Because it's classified! " Iruka told all his students.  
" Anyways, let's drop the subject and I'm going to tell you, which team you going to and who's your sensei! " Iruka telling everyone.

 **( Everything is same as in MANGA / ANIME only different is that team 7, instead of Naruto. Will be replaced by Sai )**

Naruto is heading out with his newly adopted sisters.  
" So, where are we going? " ask Naruto.

" We are going to find the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin. Also one of the legendary sannin! "  
Shisui reply to Naruto question.

" Huh? Why? " Naruto asking Shisui.  
" Because... She is going to be your teacher... * If she accept you. Damn you Itachi! Giving me this mission! * " Shisui reply to Naruto question.

" Really? Alright! I'm so hype about this! Yeah! " Naruto exclaim  
Emica just giggle at Naruto silliness, while Kanna said nothing.

" Don't worry Emica-chan and Kanna-chan! I will protect you! I promise! " exclaim Naruto.  
Shisui just look at Naruto and thought to himself * Yeah, sure you are. If anything, I'm protecting you three! *

Mean while Itachi and Hiruzen is watching them through the crystal ball.  
Itachi just smirk at Shisui and Hiruzen just laugh.

" This is going to be interesting " Hiruzen telling Itachi.  
" Of course, not only that. Shisui is in charge of Naruto and his safety. " Itachi reply to Hiruzen.

Naruto is nagging Shisui to teach him and his sisters a cool technique.  
Shisui thought to himself * Oh my god! We just walk for five minutes and he won't shut up! *

Kana and Emica is laughing at Shisui, while Naruto is still egging him about wanting to learn cool technique.  
Shisui stop and finally give up and start pulling out a Chakra Induction Paper and told them to put their chakra into the papers.

Before Naruto could ask Shisui, he got cut off by Shisui telling why they need to put their chakra into the papers.  
Shisui explain Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

Naruto paper split in two, while Kana and Emica papers turn to ash.  
Shisui already expected this from Kana Emica because of their bloodline limit.

Naruto paper turn into wrinkle and ash. * Interesting, it's appear Naruto strongest Affinity is Wind and Lighting and Fire... * Shisui thought to himself.  
Mean while Kana and Emica papers split in two. * I see, so their strongest are Fire and Wind... I guess they are twin after all... * Shisui thought to himself.

while on journey Shisui taught them tree walking and water walking and uchiha famous technique Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Also Taijutsu whenever they stop to rest from their journey.  
Shisui also explain to Naruto that his shadow clone can learn, even after they disappear and it be better if he take advantage of his large chakra reserve.

Unsurprisingly Naruto is very adept in taijutsu, it was because when he was young he had to learn to take care of himself in the street and the constant bully.  
Kana seem to be adepting fast, mean while her younger sister is learning slow.

Naruto fireball is the biggest due to his large chakra reserve and second would be Kana and last is Emica.  
whenever Emica is feeling down, because of her slow learning and seeing her big sister is faster and better at learning.

Naruto would always try to cheer her up and it always work, but that in turn made Kana jealous of Emica.  
Naruto however seem to sense this, so when he is done cheering up Emica.

He would also talk to Kana and explain his action and reason behind it.  
Which in turn, works and Kana doesn't feel jealous ( much ).

Shisui noticed this, * I see, Naruto is a sensor type. That explain why he can calm down Kana and Emica. * Shisui thinking this to himself.  
* Just too bad, he doesn't notice their feelings... Man, can he be dense? Wait, what am I saying? HE IS STUPID! * Shisui shaking his thought of Naruto out of his head.

Naruto just give Shisui a weird look, he feels Shisui is talking bad about him, somehow.  
Shisui just grin at Naruto and told him nothing to worry about.

whenever they camp, Kana and Emica would crawl into Naruto sleeping bag and Shisui just chuckle to himself.  
Naruto was uncomfortable at first, but Kana and Emica would explain to him, that they used to sleep with their parents.

That Naruto is like a family to them and finally let them sleep with him.  
While Shisui just grin at Naruto and think to himself how naive Naruto is,

So day by day, you would see the sisters are sleeping with Naruto and he no longer put up a fight and finally cave in.  
But if Shisui isn't there, who knows, what the sisters would do with Naruto alone...

Traveling towns to towns, Naruto and his sisters are learning new things.  
Also they are improving rapidly with their skills, whenever Emica is falling behind Naruto and Kana would teach her.

Well... Mostly Kana doesn't want Emica to hog Naruto to all to herself.  
Naruto is also, slowly changing, no longer he is being loud and impatience.

He is relax and calm, maybe is because whenever they stop in town. Naruto would use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and goes to library and read ton of books.  
Shisui is surprised by Naruto changes, slowly but surely is a pleasant being around with Naruto.

No longer, he feel like having a headache. Nor he had to deal with Naruto loud mouth.  
Kana and Emica find the new Naruto attractive! Because he would spend time with them and whenever he is free, he would try to work out on his body.

But then again, he is still DENSE toward their feelings, Shisui still can't believe, despite he is no longer an idiot. He is still a idiot when it comes to the girls feelings.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Is much shorter then the first one. To be honest, I think I'm running out an idea at the moment ( not saying I have a writer block. )

Just maybe I'm focusing this story too much and overthinking. So, I think, I might take a break and focus on my first story ( that ideas isn't gone )

well we see about this story. Anyways, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving an honest review ***bows***

as usual if I ever make a mistakes, I would try to fix it and re-upload it ( replacing the chapter that has a lot of spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes )

Thank you as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**777torn777** **-** _Besides a few grammatical hiccups here and there it's a nice story._  
 _The trip give the four of them to grow and develop away from the village._  
 _Best of luck if/when you pick this one back up again._

777torn777 hey thanks! It means a lot. I know my grammar can turn off readers, but it's not like I'm doing it on purpose.  
Glad you like it!

 **Ryujomaru15** \- _Interesting concept to the story so far._

Ryujomaru15, thanks for leaving your review! I know right? Sometimes. I would try to find Itachi becoming a story,  
you either find one. That either incomplete or given up on, so I'm just trying to finish this story ( as long I don't run out of ideas )

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three

Shisui: Hey, it's time to wake up!

Naruto and the girls, are slowly getting up and getting ready to head to the land of waves.

Naruto: So, why are we heading there?

Shisui: The current information said that Lady Tsunade has been through that town.

While getting on the boat and cross the to reach the town. There, there are group of people gathering around. So, Naruto thinking this is a event, rush toward the crowd.  
But it wasn't, what he expect. There he seen group of bandits are beating up a man, while a midget. Standing there and laughing, while the crowd does nothing but just standing there and watching this.  
letting this happened, while no one bother to land a hand to help the poor man. Before they cut down his arms right in front of the crowd, Naruto burst through the crowd and jump toward and kick those two swords away.

Gatō: Who the fuck are you?

Naruto: I'm the one who's going to become a Hokage!

Gatō: get him!

Before bunch of bandits can rush toward our young hero, Shisui appear and use his sharingan. He does not like to kill, if he can avoid it if possible. There the bandits are just standing there and drooling out of their mouths.  
Shisui glare at Gatō,

Shisui: You better go, before I change my mind and decide to break your mind!

Gatō notice Shisui eyes, it's belong the famous and well known clan, the uchiha! He has no power against this man. So far now, he agreed and ran away with his bandits. While Naruto is helping the man and tending him his wounds.

Kaiza: Thanks kid, what's your name? Mine is Kaiza

Naruto: mine is Naruto Uzumaki! and this is Kana and Emica uchiha! Also, the bad ass guy is my teacher Shisui uchiha!

Shisui: -rub back of his head- *sheesh, Naruto... Flattery much?*

Naruto: So, Mr. Kaiza why did those guys attack you?

Kaiza: -cough- Because we want to build bridge across the land, I don't know if you notice or not. But without having our bridge connect to the land, We have no way of making business and earn profits for our village.

Naruto: What? Why!

Kaiza: Gatō Company. He also was secretly a drug dealer as well as the owner of a smuggling business and attempted to take control of the Land of Waves.

Shisui: ... I see,

Naruto: I'm going after him!

Shisui: -hold Naruto back of his shirt- calm down Naruto.

Naruto: NO! They will come back here! Once we leave! Might as well get him now and so he won't cause trouble!

Shisui: I understand how you feel, but acting on your emotions and without planning is going to ruined you and bring trouble to your team mates and family and friends.

Naruto: But!

Kaiza: Listen to your sensei, Naruto.

Naruto: -pout- Fine! If i see that asshole, I'm going to pound him, until he cry for his mommy!

Kaiza and Shisui and Kana and Emica is laughing at Naruto childish way of thinking of hurting Gatō. After that they bring Kaiza home to Tazuna house.  
When Kaiza open the door, Inari rush toward his step father and hug him and cry and telling him that he is sorry and that he couldn't save him.  
Kaiza just stood there and kneel down and hug his son. Telling him not to worry, and he is glad that his family is safe and sound.  
His wife Tsunami run toward her husband and hug him and cried. She is thankful her husband didn't die, while her father, Tazuna is standing there and hold his fist closed tightly.  
Because he is ashamed of himself, he couldn't rallies the village to fight against Gatō and his thugs. Kaiza knows this and isn't angry at his step father nor his wife or his son.  
Like he said, he is happy to see them safe and sound. He wouldn't know what he will do, if they were harmed. While everyone is crying and hugging. Naruto step in and say something,

Naruto: Why didn't you guys do anything at all? Why did you let him get beat? Why no one help him?!

Shisui and Kana and Emica: Naruto...

Tazuna: WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU THINK WE CAN JUST GO AND FIGHT GATō? WE WOULD'VE DIED!

Naruto: I rather fight dying, then rather seeing someone harm my family and friends!

Tazuna: Easy for you to say, kid! You aren't even an adult yet! You are just speaking nonsense. Did you take a good look at our village?! We are poor! Barely survive, with what little foods and money we have!

Naruto: ...

He can't say anything to Tazuna, because he saw with his own eyes. How there are kids on the street begging for foods and while there are others selling themselves to slaves or whore themselves out.  
Naruto tried give whatever he have on him to kids, so they can eat. Without starving themselves to death... Shisui is looking at Naruto and seeing that his head looking at the floor and trying not to cry.  
Kana and Emica is hugging Naruto. Tazuna felt bad for telling the kid off like that, He's right! Who would let someone harmed their family like that? But he is powerless... No money, what can he do?  
He is nothing but an old man... Even if he was young, there nothing he could do with bunch of thugs swinging their swords around.

Shisui: If it okay with you, can we stay here?

Tsunami: Of course, you can stay here as long as you want! I'm just grateful toward you four, for saving my husband -wiping her tears away-

Inari: Thank you! Thank you for saving my father! -crying-

Shisui just look at the kid, and say no worries to Inari. While smiling at him and patting his head, he knows what they are suffering and the pain they are going through. So he plan to do something later,  
But first, he had to visit the village and check the area, before he wants to act on anything. If he just act, without making any plan. Then Shisui would become a hypocrite after saying all those words to Naruto.

Shisui: Naruto, Kana, Emica, can you three stay here? I would like to look around the village a little more.

Naruto and Kana and Emica, just look at their sensei and nod. After that Shisui heads out and start scanning the area and talk to the villagers and try to get some information.  
Mean while, Naruto and the girls are settle down and unpacking their stuff. Tsunami is making dinner for them, it's not much but it is some fishes that they caught and some rice.  
They eat and thanks for the meal. Naruto, Kana, Emica, sure as hell won't complain about the foods tasting bland. They know how hard is it, when there is no food,  
And starving and wishing they had something to eat. Naruto and the girls, been through that painful experience before. Despite being young, they already have experience difficulty at life.  
Kana and Emica is just thankful for having Naruto in their life. Also they are thankful to Itachi for allowing them to be adopted by Naruto.  
As you can see, Itachi hold no grudge toward the girls. Unlike other uchiha members and the village. Itachi knows why their parents did that. They only do it, not for power or greed.  
But out of love, for their daughters, and they don't want them to grow up having a hard life, like them. But sadly, they are no longer here.  
Itachi also knows of Naruto pain of being alone, without people care or loved him. So that why he was hoping senting Naruto to the orphanage, so he can find someone who is in similar situations as he was in.  
No matter, what the villagers or others, say and complain to Itachi. He would not listen to them, cause he knows their intentions and their ill-will against toward Naruto.  
Well, not many can go to the Hokage office, while Shisui is there stopping them. Unless they have a VERY good reasons to see the Hokage.  
If it something stupid, like trying to make Naruto life hard or trying to get away abusing him. They sure as hell won't stand a chance.  
Not to mention, Fugaku, Itachi dad. Is the head of the Konoha Military Police Force, They can't lied to them. Due to the uchiha Kekkei Genkai, thanks to Itachi and his clan.  
Naruto isn't living in a hard life, Because Itachi is using his power and having his father to help him out. Make it easier to protect the young boy.  
Naruto is thankful to Shisui and Itachi and his family. Cause of them, he isn't being overcharged or bully or being abused at all. They had saved him!  
Shisui after finishing his investigation. He decide to write a letter to Itachi and let him know where they are in and the situations the village is currently in.

Naruto: Sensei...

Shisui: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Are you sure there nothing we can do for the village?

Shisui: ... Naruto, no, we cannot... Not yet, anyways.

Naruto: -perk up- what do you mean?!

Shisui: Well, you see, I wrote the letter to Hokage and just waiting for him to get it and respond back to me.

Naruto: -excited- So, if we get permission from Itachi-oniisan we can act?!

Shisui: -smiled- yes, so for now, please be patience. If anything we do, without permission. We would make Hokage look bad to others, so please try understand. It's only not you, but there are others as well.

Naruto: -nod- I'm sorry for acting rash... I just didn't like to see the people suffering like this. -looking at the floor-

Shisui: Naruto, I understand. Even I want to help, but I'm the adult here and must make decision. I cannot just act out, base on my emotions.

Naruto: I understand Shisui-oniisan, I mean sensei.

Shisui: -ruffle Naruto hairs- it's fine, you can call me whatever you like. -smile at Naruto-

Naruto: So, what are we going to do?

Shisui: We will protect the village, until we got a respond from our Hokage.

Mean while, Itachi is relaxing at the Hokage office. He is enjoying the quiet life, since Naruto isn't in the village. There isn't stack of paperwork on his desk, not to mention there's no pranks and vandalism from the young boy.  
He is enjoying his drink and playing shogi with Hiruzen. While talking about Naruto and the village and Hiruzen grandson Konohamaru and Itachi little brother Sasuke.

Hiruzen: I'm glad that I step down and have you replace me.

Itachi: -smile at Hiruzen- I'm happy that you had talk my father and the rest of the uchiha clan. Not to attack the village, Hiruzen-sama

Hiruzen: Please drop the sama, I'm no longer a Hokage.

Itachi: To me, you are always a Hokage. For a wise man who seek out peace and not bloodshed.

Hiruzen: -frown- if only Danzō see it that way...

Itachi: Hiruzen-sama, he choose his own path. It wasn't you who forced him, He choose to walk toward the dark path and believed in his own lies. That he is doing good for the village,  
but in truth. He is being selfish and doing this for his own gain, for he is truly corrupted at the very core.

Hiruzen: -sighs-... It's as you say, I just don't want unnecessary deaths. But it can't help it, -sighs-

Itachi: do not dwell the past, instead let's live our moments in the present and leave the younger generations for them to make the better future for the village and the world.

Hiruzen: -smiled- My, Itachi, when did you become an old man?

Itachi: -chuckles- It's not that I, becoming an old man. It just that your wisdom have rub off on me -smile-

Hiruzen: -laughs- I see, I see! Well, look like we are in a tie. Anyways, I will take my leave now. Last thing, I want is to have my dear grandson appear here and trip himself and blame you for it. -laughs-

Itachi: -sweat drop- Ha, ha... Yes, I think that is wise...

Hiruzen left Itachi office and head home to spend time with his grandson. While Itachi notice there a crow with letter attached to it leg and untie it and read the letters.  
It was Shisui, informing him about the situation and where they are and also letting him know about Gatō.

Itachi: * I see... No matter what, there is truly evil person out there and doing terrible things to the innocent * -sighs-

Itachi is writing the letters to Shisui, after finish and sending it to Shisui. Itachi ask his secretary and ask for paperwork since he going to need to fill in detail for Shisui.  
He knows that Shisui doesn't like to write reports and not to mention, he fill in the detailed half-ass. So, Itachi does it for him. He can't stand Shisui messiness,  
Shisui knows this, he rather do action then write. Itachi is different, He rather write then act. Both may be polar opposites, but they have one thing in common.  
They want peace for the village and do not want war and seeing kids fight and die an early age.

Late at night, Gatō is talking to his men and plan how to attack the village. But they cannot act on it, due to the fact Shisui is still in the village.  
While his men suggest to Gatō to kidnap the kids. Naruto and Kana and Emica is going to face trouble...

Kana: What should we do Naruto?

Naruto: ...

Emica: They kidnap Inari...

Naruto: ...

Emica: Should we report this to Shisui-san?

Naruto: No...

Kana: Don't tell me, you plan to meet them alone!

Naruto: ...

Emica: If you do, I'm telling Shisui-sensei!

Naruto: Okay, fine, let's go tell our sensei.

Mean while behind them, Naruto attack Kana and Emica behind them and knocking them unconscious. After that he carried them to bed and put blanket on them.

Naruto: Sorry, I don't want you girls to come along with me. I don't want you to get hurt, because of my actions. If anything, It will be on me and I accept that.

Naruto then head out, to go to the meeting point to see Gatō. Naruto knows that Gatō won't be alone and it will be him and his so call "bodyguards" but in truth, they are nothing but bunch of thugs.  
Enjoying hurting others, seeing people in misery. What Gatō doesn't know is that Naruto, isn't just a kid. He is also Konoha genin! Meaning, he knows how to fight and handle himself.  
But to Gatō, Naruto look like a normal kid. Like any other kid, it's a shame. If he had paid attention to Naruto forehead protector, he would know Naruto is from Konoha village and it's a genin.  
But anger can make you blind, when a kid beat you up and shame you in front of the village. There's nothing sweeter to see Naruto beat up and chop up and thrown to sea for fishes foods.

Kana: Ugh...

Emica: My neck... It hurts!

Kana: -looks at her younger sister- Where's Naruto?

Emica: -gasp- He must went alone!

Kana: Emica, listen to me! You go find Shisui-sensei! I will head out and stop Naruto!

Emica: -nod- Okay, please be safe!

Kana: I will! Now go! -runs after Naruto-

Emica can't fight with her older sister, cause she knows why it must be done. Kana is much stronger then her and can handle fine by herself, but Emica on the other hand.  
Cannot fight well and only drag others down, that is why she is listening to her older sister to find Shisui-sensei. It's not like she can't fight,  
She can't focus, if Naruto is in danger. Which will cause her getting sneak attack and injurying herself and Naruto. Kana is different,  
She can fight, she won't need to worry. Even if Naruto is hurt, she still can defend herself and made sure to finish the fight.  
Before aiding Naruto, Kana isn't a worry type. But Emica is, that's the only difference between the sisters.

Emica: Shisui-sensei!

Shisui: What is it?

Emica: -handed the note to Shisui-

Shisui: Emica! Stay here and protect Kaiza family! We don't know if Gatō sent more thugs! I rather not, take that chance.

Emica: Understand! Please, hurry Shisui-sensei!

Shisui: -Shunshin no Jutsu-

Mean while Naruto is already at the meeting place. There is Gatō smiling smugly in front of Naruto, while the thugs holding Inari.

Gatō: Now, now. If you do something so foolish, the kid going to get hurt.

Naruto: ... * BASTARD! *

Zabuza: So, this is the kid you want me to kill?

Gatō: Of course, once you do the deed. I will pay you handsomely!

Haku: ...

Zabuza: -looks at Gatō- You better keep your promise!

Gatō: -evil smile- of course...

Naruto: Who the hell are you?!

Zabuza: Zabuza Momochi also known as Demon of the Hidden Mist...

Naruto: * Shit! I didn't think there would be a missing-nin! I'm in trouble! *

Zabuza: Say your prayer kid!

Mean while, Kana is having trouble against the Oni Kyōdai. She is fighting against two Chūnin levels, she is having a difficult time.

Kana: * Dammit! If only... I have sharingan! *

Gōzu: Heh, heh, heh,

Meizu: Don't worry, little girl. We won't kill you... We just beat you, until you can't moved anymore!

Kana: ...

Gōzu: Sure, brother... Like you kill her anyways,

Meizu: Of course, why you don't think I will?

Gōzu: You are a terrible liar...

Meizu: I can't help myself, when I see a fine piece of meat. Standing right there for me to take!

Gōzu: -sighs- I can't believe we are twin...

Meizu: You aren't a real man! That's simple, so want to help me or what?

Gōzu: -sighs- things, I do for my family... Sorry little girl, I would like to finish you off quick and painless... But

Meizu: ENOUGH! Let's go!

Kana: * SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! *

Gōzu: -yell- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meizu: -turn look around-

Kana: * It's now or never! * -rush toward Meizu- -pull out her kunai- -jump and stab Meizu behind the neck-

Meizu: YOU BITCH!

Before Meizu stab her with his metal gauntlet through her chest, he was stop by Shisui.

Shisui: ... I do not like to see my student being harm by you.

Meizu: Who the fuck are you?!

Shisui: -activated his sharingan- I'm your worst nightmare.

Meizu: -scream-

After learning information about them and where they are and who they are working for. Shisui killed them, when he turn around and look at Kana.  
He notices that her sharingan is activate. But it seem she is unaware, So he easily try to calm her down and tell her that she have sharingan.

Kana: -breathing hard- I can't believe it!

Shisui: * I think, it maybe, because of Meizu... Since he plan to rape her and she was afraid of that and somehow activate her sharingan... *

Kana: -cries- I don't know, what I'll do. If you hadn't appear Shisui-sensei!

Shisui: Don't worry, everything is fine now. Let's go and find Naruto!

Kana: -nod-

Shisui place his hand on her shoulder and activate -Shunshin no Jutsu-  
Mean while Naruto clothes is ragged and breathing heavily, he knows he can't keep up any longer, for chirst sake! He is facing a Jōnin missing-nin!  
He is thankful, having Shisui teaching him. Or else he would've been dead by now.

Zabuza: Kid, you're good.

Naruto: Thanks, you're not bad, yourself.

Zabuza: -chuckles- * I like this kid guts! *

Gatō: WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG? I AIN'T PAYING YOU SHIT! IF YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!

Zabuza: -glares at Gatō-

Gatō: -sweat drops- I mean... Please do hurry it up! * I will get you for this! *

Naruto: Guess this is it huh?

Zabuza: I wish, I had met you sooner. Maybe it wouldn't turn out this terrible and maybe... -looks at Haku- you could've become friend with her...

Zabuza charge and swing his sword to cut Naruto. Suddenly it stop, only to have Shisui appear in front of Naruto and blocking Naruto with his sword, After that Shisui kick Zabuza in the stomach.  
Sent him flying back, Zabuza back hit the trees. The wound isn't serious, he can still fight. Haku walks toward to Zabuza and help him getting up, they are preparing to fight to the death.  
Only to see Shisui hold out his hand and making a stop sign.

Shisui: Wait, I do not wish to fight with you.

Zabuza: Oh? Why is that?

Shisui: simple, Gatō

Zabuza: ?

Shisui: After he tiring you out. He plan to kill you and kidnap your daughter and make her a sex slave...

Zabuza: -pissed- Do you have any proof?

Shisui: -throws a scroll to Zabuza-

Gatō: No, don't listen to him! He is just lying! * Fuck, fuck, fuck! Everything isn't going to plan! *

Zabuza: -swing his sword to cut Gatō in half-

Shisui: -blocked Zabuza sword-

Zabuza: Why are you protecting him?

Shisui: Please, let use him and after that. You can do whatever you want with him.

Zabuza: ... Fine -pull his sword back-

Shisui turn around and look at Gatō with his sharingan eyes. The real reasons why Shisui isn't killing him yet, He wants to know Gatō bases and how many thugs he have and where he lives.  
Also he's bank info and his allies contacts and many more. After done writing things down and finding everything about him.

Shisui: Zabuza... If it possible, I would like to take him alive. But, you can do whatever you want with him. As, I said... I just need him "alive"

Zabuza smiled at Shisui word and went to Gatō and chop both of his arms off and punch his face so hard that his jaw are broken.

Shisui: Thank you for not killing him Zabuza-san.

Zabuza: -scoff- so what are you planning to do with him?

Shisui: Oh, I'm going to have him head back to our village and have him punish for his crimes.

Zabuza: I see, so I guess... I'm going along with him?

Shisui: No, you will not. Instead our Hokage is offering you a safe haven if you join our village, but we will take your sword away and you will be having 3 months probation and ANBU will watch you 24/7.

Zabuza: -turn look at Haku- What do you think?

Haku: It would be nice to live normal for once, without having to worry about our safety. Not to mention having to look out Oinin Butai chasing after us.

Zabuza: -looks at Shisui- Alright, -threw his sword at Shisui-

Shisui: -turn look at Naruto- Hold onto the sword and you and I, are going to have a long talk about this...

Naruto: -look down at the ground- Yes, sensei...

After turn of the events, Shisui was processing taking Gatō money and build homes for the people. Who has become homeless, Also freeing the slaves.  
Naruto was forced to go back with Zabuza and Haku, reason is that he will have to show them around and explain his actions to Itachi.  
The bridge was build complete and they name it Naruto Ōhashi, Zabuza and Haku get to know Naruto and Kana and Emica.  
Shisui isn't with them, because he is trying to find people who are forced to whore themselves out to pay Gatō.  
Turn out Gatō had been lying to the people. Telling them that once they done paying their debts, they would be free to go.  
But that was a lie, he didn't intent to keep that promise. If he find you have no uses, he will take your organs and sell them in the black market.  
If you are a prostitutes and pregnant, he will take your child away and sell them to being a slave to someone else.  
Life is cruel if you are working under Gatō. He will lie and cheat and do whatever to keep gaining profits, while you gain nothing.  
This is the main reason, why Shisui cannot come along. It's going to take a while to find these missing people, and to bring them back to home to their families.

Naruto is sad to find out, Kana almost got rape. If it weren't for Shisui to protect her and that's how he find out, how she got her sharingan.  
Emica tries to cheer Naruto up, but it isn't working. Kana even tell Naruto it is not his fault, but that doesn't help him.

Naruto remember Shisui words, telling him not to act on emotional and try to calm down and think of a plan. Or else people will get hurts, because of him.  
Now he is sitting and remembering Shisui words, sitting alone and kept thinking of Shisui words. He isn't eating well or doing anything,  
pretty much just sitting and staring at the pond at the uchiha compound. If you are wondering how they are living in uchiha district,  
It's simple. Because of Kana sharingan eyes, cause of that. Itachi filled in the paperwork and giving her and Emica their family possession.

It may not be a mansion, but it's enough for Zabuza and Haku and Naruto to live with them.  
There's five bedroom and 3 bathroom and 2 kitchen with a large living room. Despite this, Kana and Emica try to live in the same room with Naruto.  
Only to find that, Naruto isn't welling. Due to blaming himself for causing Kana activating her sharingan through fears.

So, Kana and Emica share room together. They do not like to live alone, Zabuza and Haku and Naruto, have their own each room.

The reason why Zabuza and Haku is living with them, it's because they are being watch by Naruto and Kana and Emica. But outside it will be ANBU guards watching them,

What surprised Kana and Emica is that Itachi handed them forehead protector and told them they are genins.  
Itachi plan that once Zabuza probation clears up, he plan to have Zabuza a jōnin and Haku chūnin. For now Zabuza isn't going to worry about money,  
Due to Shisui using money from Gatō. Paying not only him and Haku, to live well off for a while.

Haku been spending time with Naruto,  
Getting to know each others, Haku have been spending her time to train Naruto. Mean while Zabuza been training Kana and Emica, He is mostly focus on Emica, cause she is lagging behind.  
Slowly, Naruto is getting back to his old cheery self. Thanks to Haku and the girls,

* * *

Wow, I didn't expect to write this long... I hope you readers enjoy this latest chapter!

I honesty, didn't expect to keep going... So, happy reading!

My grammar isn't perfect and there might be spelling errors ( I pray there isn't )

As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the latest chapter! Thank you ***bow*** take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryujomaru15** \- _Hello FavDragon how are you doing?_  
 _Just read the new chapter it was good. But I have noticed that you are missing certain details in your story._  
 _What I meant was that you aren't really describing the character's appearances._  
 _Good chapter can't wait for the next one._

Ryujomaru15 to answer your question, I'm not really into detail of characters clothes.  
don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't care about what they are wearing.  
It's just hard for me to write a very description detailed... But, I'll try though.

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Four

Naruto just recently buy new clothes, along with his sisters.  
Naruto is currently wearing a black sandals and a black pant, along with red t-shirt. He isn't the fancy type of a guy nor a fashionable person,  
He only buy these, cause of his little sisters nagging him to change style. Complaining his orange jumpsuit sucks and can easily get killed on missions,  
finally he caves in and went along with them. But refuses their help on picking clothes for him,

Kana got a new looks too, she is wearing white tights pant. Along with a tight red t-shirt and along with a jacket, also white fingerless gloves.  
It make her look a little sexy due to wearing tights pant, showing her nice curve butt. Not to mention also her legs too,  
same apply with a tight red t-shirt, if you must know. She is wearing black panty and a D-cup black lacy bra, also along with the white sandals.

Emica also got a new looks, She is wearing white short. along with red fishnet legs and white sandals, also a red color kimono. ( within the kimono, she is also wearing a long sleeve red shirt. )  
also like her sister, she also got a fingerless gloves but instead of white. They are red,  
she is wearing white panty and D-cup black bra. ( if you are confused, just look up Kurenai Yuhi. Similar style but just no stripes in her kimono )

Zabuza dress the same ( Seen in on the bridge * look it up on the anime * )  
Haku also dress the same. ( Seen in on the bridge * look it up on the anime * )

( I'm not going to do this again, I only did this. Because of a certain reviewer ask me for the detailed )

Naruto, Kana and Emica waves their goodbye to the mystery merchant who's name is Ryujomaru15. All they know is that merchant travel around,  
buying goods and selling them for a high price. But luckily for Naruto, Kana, Emica. He gave them a discount, due to hearing their sad stories.

Naruto groans and wants to complains to his sisters that he doesn't wants the new clothes and misses his old ugly orange jumpsuit.  
But he decided not to say anything, seeing their smiles. So, he decide to keep it to himself, not to mention they threw it away.

Kana is standing and showing off her body and clothes right in front of Naruto, asking him, what's he think of it.  
Naruto simply looks away and just said to her " They look good on you Kana. " a small blush can be seen on his face.  
He is trying to avert his eyes from looking at her tight jeans and not to mention her nice curve buttocks.

Emica pouted, obviously she is jealous of Kana. Getting attention, Naruto notice this and turn his head around and look at Emica.  
Telling her clothes, looks wonderful on her and not averting his eyes on her.  
Because she isn't wearing anything sexy and she does look wonderful. So he smiled at her,  
making Emica slight blush on her face.

Kana, doesn't like the scene. But she said nothing, maybe she is thinking she shouldn't wear something sexy.  
But then again, she enjoy making Naruto blush and hopefully. He see her as a woman in the future, not his little sister.

Zabuza walks in and tell Emica and Kana to get ready for their training, and walks away.  
Despite not reading the atmosphere, that the girls want to stay with Naruto.

" You heard him, go get change and meet up with your sensei. " Naruto telling his sisters, knowing that they don't want to ruined their brand new clothes on the first day.  
After that, they changed. Met up with their Zabuza-sensei. While Haku walks in the room and notice Naruto new looks,  
Naruto doesn't notice Haku is in the living room. Cause he is on the couch and resting his right arm on his eyes,

Haku slowly sit down beside Naruto, and her right hands land on Naruto left hands.  
Making him, taking his right arm away and turn and see that Haku is smiling at him while holding his hand.

" Rough day? " Haku ask,  
Naruto respond by mumbling " Yeah, "  
Haku suggests, Naruto should go rest in his bedroom.  
Naruto went to his room, only to put his brand new clothes away. Came out, Haku thought he is going to rest in his bed.  
But he isn't, he told her that he would like to help her making lunches. She simply smiled at Naruto.

So, together they are making lunches for Zabuza, Kana, Emica.  
" So, are you feeling a lot better now. Naruto? " Haku asking him, while she is washing broccoli and tomato and celery sticks. ( also fruits too )  
" yeah, it's all thanks to Kana, Emica " Naruto said.  
* Oh, I'm glad he is feeling better. I thought he would mention me... Guess, I'm overthinking this * Haku thought to herself. Not hearing Naruto still talking,  
" Also, big thanks to you too Haku " as he said that, he looks her in the eyes and smiled brightly.  
Making Haku having a small blush on her face, making her smile back at Naruto and just nod at him.

Naruto is cooking hamburger steak, while Haku is slicing fruits and other vegetables.  
Haku then take a lunch bento boxes and putting rice and fruits. While waiting for Naruto to finish with the hamburger steaks,  
after done cooking. Naruto and Haku is washing and cleaning the kitchen mess they made, before they head out to see Zabuza and Kana and Emica.

Everything is nice and clean in the kitchen, so Naruto and Haku walking together. Heading to the training area,  
Naruto is holding lunches, while Haku is carrying the drinks that she made. In case you are wondering, it's Iced tea.

Once arrived, they saw Kana and Emica is laying on the ground of grasses and panting. Not to mention they are also sweating,  
Zabuza on the other hand. Isn't tired at all, nor is he even sweating.

" Lunch is here! " Naruto yelled.  
They turn and look at Naruto and Haku. His sisters is happy to see him, while setting down the lunch boxes down.  
Naruto took Haku iced tea and pour in cups, slowly he walks toward his sisters and handed them each of the drinks.  
While Haku does the same, but handing her drink to Zabuza.

" Thanks! " Kana and Emica said to Naruto at the same time.  
Naruto smile at them and said " no problem. "

Haku is setting blanket down on the grasses.  
They gather around and sat on the blanket, Kana and Emica is excited to eat Naruto and Haku home made cooked.  
Zabuza remove the bandage on his face a little, enough for his mouth to eat and chew.

They are eating and talking happily, while complaining Zabuza is rough on training.  
Haku simply close her hand and put near her lips and smiled at the girls complains. While Naruto just laughed,  
Zabuza just roll his eyes, after having their bellies filled. Naruto, Kana, Emica, walks home.

While Haku stayed outside with Zabuza,  
Kana and Emica went to take a baths. While Naruto is washing the empty lunch boxes,  
" So, how you thinking of this new place? " Zabuza ask Haku.  
" It's wonderful, also peaceful, everyone here is friendly here and I'm glad you decide to stay here with me. " Haku respond to Zabuza,  
" Of course, I don't want them to use you as a weapon. When you are my weapon! " Zabuza reply.

But in truth, Zabuza cared for Haku and treat her like his own daughter. But he will never admits to Haku.

Haku just give a small giggles and knows Zabuza isn't being honest with himself.

" What? What's so funny? " Zabuza asked Haku.  
" Oh, nothing. I'm sure no one dare to go near me, with you around... Father " Haku said to Zabuza.  
" Hey, I didn't say, I cared about you... I am using you as a weapon! " Zabuza hastely reply to Haku.  
" You, aren't being truthful. But its okay, as long I understand you, nothing else matters. " Haku said cheerily to Zabuza.  
Zabuza just look away and groan that Haku, knew that he cares for her and treat her like his own daughter. But on the inside, he is happy and smiling.  
Not like he is going to admit it, anytime soon.

Mean while, at the hokage office.  
Itachi is talking with his parents, " What's on your mind son? " Fugaku is asking his son.  
" I'm trying to find a jonin that's isn't too busy " Itachi replys to his father.

His father cannot help his son, but smiled at his boy. Seeing his son wearing Hokage clothes and hat and worrying about the village.  
Itachi looks at his mother, " Mother, if, I may ask... "  
" Sure, go ahead son. " Mikoto told her son.  
" You do not have to accept it, I am just asking you. Is it possible, you take Naruto and his sisters and try find Tsunade-san? " Itachi asking his mother.  
" Oh? That's a surprised... I did not expect my son, Hokage is giving his mother a mission " Mikoto teasing his son.  
" No, no, I'm just asking. I am not telling you to do it, mother... " Itachi replying to his mother.  
" Why, would you like your mother to go on a journey? " Fugaku curiously asking his son.  
" There's no one, I trust but my best friend and my family " Itachi saying that while smiling toward his parents.

Itachi, parents are smiling at their son.  
" Okay, son, I will do it " Mikoto replying her son request.  
" Mother, this is a S-Rank mission. Please do not let others know about this " Itachi is letting his mother knows.  
" I expect payment for my mission, I'm not doing this for free. Just cause you're my son. " Mikoto teasing her son again.

Itachi went over the detail about the mission and it is not dangerous for her,  
Fugaku is also listening. It's a simple mission, just find Tsunade and have her take Naruto as a student.  
If, she can find Tsunade... Who's is famous for gambling and running away and hiding from debt collectors.

After done explaining to his parents, he ask an ANBU to summon Naruto to his office.  
Naruto was talking with his sisters, until suddenly an ANBU appear in front of them.  
" Naruto, you are being summoned. Your sisters is allow to come along with you " ANBU told them.  
They nodded agreeing and so, she place her hand on Naruto shoulder and while Kana, Emica, are holding Naruto hands.  
-Body Flicker Technique- ANBU used and arrived at the Hokage office.  
After that she disappear, " What's up Itachi-oniisan? " Naruto asking Itachi.

" Naruto, you will leave tomorrow with your sisters in the early moring. " Itachi calmly stated.  
He explain to them that they are going to go with his mother and in search for Tsunade. He even explains to them why Shisui cannot come along,  
due to the fact. He is still on a mission, after telling them, they left the Hokage office.

* * *

Ok, the story is a bit short.

I was thinking of making Hiruzen to find Tsunade with Naruto. But I change my mind,

cause it felt like I'm rushing for an action scene. Which I do not like to do,

I rather have this nice scene, showing Zabuza and Haku life. While living with Naruto, Kana, Emica. Hopefully you readers won't be disappointed in this chapter, unless you expected a fight scene or something. If so, I'm so very sorry. But do not worry, I will try think of more ideas for this story, as of right now. I am kinda stuck ( just for now ) As always, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving your honest review! Hopefully this chapter doesn't have any grammar or spelling errors. But I make no promises, :P

 ***bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryujomaru15** \- _Cool. But I was also talking about stuff like body types, hair color and hairstyle, eye color. Etc._  
 _Once again I say good chapter and thanks for the shoutout. Though now you explained the body types and clothing better I have to wonder how old are Naruto, Kana, Emica in this story? You haven't made that clear._  
 _Sorry was writing on my phone._

Ryujomaru15 I will answer your questions, Naruto is 15 years old and Kana and Emica are 12 years old.  
Naruto is the same as in the manga / anime. His eye color is blue and is blond as for the twins,  
they have black hairs and Kana have green eyes, while Emica have pink eyes color. ( Due to the fact that their family line couldn't activate sharingan, they have sharingan but... It never seem to activated )  
( Not to mention, that is why their eyes color is unique. Unlike the rest of uchiha, who's eyes are all black, they are different. Which is why, their parents want their daughters to have sharingan eyes transplant )  
and no worries Ryujomaru15 you are welcome for the shout out.

 **777torn777** \- _I like what you did with ryu15 xD. I'm kinda curious to where they stand in overall skill right now. Am I right in guessing still lower genin level?_

777torn777 who say Ryujomaru15 is the only one that got a shout out? Anyways, CLASSIFIED! if you want to know their current skills level,  
simply read this story. It will be explain in here, just for you *cough*

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Five

Konoha jail cell, where Gatō is currently being held.  
Scream can be heard from the guards as they are slowly dying, soon the scream dies out.  
Someone is walking slowly toward to Gatō cell,

" Who is there?! " Gatō is panicking asking.  
" I see, so how the mighty Gatō has fallen... " reply the mystery stranger.

Gatō looks up and notice the metal dog tag with the name and numbers 777torn777  
" IT'S YOU! " Gatō scream. Knowing who this person is!  
Before he can say anything a rusty blade piece his heart. Gatō is dying and painfully slow,  
" Thank you for taking good care of me... Father " 777torn777 sarcasm said to Gatō.

777torn777 doesn't know his name, nor his real parents. All he knows is that he is a slave and a bodyguard to Gatō.  
Forced to be treated inhuman and with no name and just number and random word. He is nothing and a nobody, not that he care at all.  
He was forced to fight, battle after battle. As a kid just for Gatō own amusement, if he doesn't win the fight. He would be force to go hungry all day,  
Gatō would hire some missing-nin and have them train and abused him. He went through hell, from his genin and chūnin and also jōnin teachers that beat him, while training him.  
He had a sealed under his tongue, forcing him to obey Gatō and if he try to kill him. He would get a painful experience and so he couldn't do nothing to the man.  
But it all changes, when Shisui found him and removed the seals off of him. Oh, how he waited for this day! While thinking of his misery past.  
He is slashing Gatō. Again, and again, and again, despite Gatō is already died. He doesn't give a damn if he is alive or not, he is truly enjoying this.  
He doesn't know his birthday, doesn't have friends. So call parent he has is Gatō who told him to call him Father, this sick bastard isn't his real biological father!  
For all he knows, his mother could be one of the whore that gave birth to him. While taken from his mother by Gatō,  
he can't tell if he is sane or insane. But seeing his action, some might think he is insane. While others would see he is sane, wanting revenge.  
We will truly never know about 777torn777 state of mind.

" Ahhhh, that felt so good! Don't you agreed father? " 777torn777 said to the lifeless body.

He unzip his pant and pissed on Gatō dead body. While whistling, once done he zip back up his pant and left the dead body of Gatō there.

" It's time for me to get ready! Let's the fucking party start! " 777torn777 excitedly shouted out.

777torn777 -Shunshin no Jutsu- in front of Naruto home.

777torn777 slash the door wide open and kicks the door, a loud noise could be heard from his actions. Making the whole group alert at night,  
Naruto and others jump out of their bed and got dress quickly. Only to find a man who, look like a teenager or a young adult.

" Hey, did I wake you guys up? " 777torn777 said to them while laughing.

" Who are you? And what do you want? " Naruto shout at him.

777torn777 rushed toward Naruto and punch his face with his right fist, sending him flying toward his sisters. Knocking them all out, by his brute strength.

" Eh? ... I thought they would be strong... Guess, they aren't " 777torn777 said to himself out loud.

" Impossible! They are highest level genins! Close to chūnin level! " Haku said out loud.

777torn777 just stand there and look at Haku face and laugh at her. Chūnin? Don't make him laugh! To him, they are nothing more then an a bug.  
Zabuza appear in and told Haku to go and let the Hokage know about the situation. She wants to protest, but he yell at her. So she went and get Naruto, Kana, Emica and disappear.  
Mean while 777torn777 is standing there, looking bored and isn't fazed that the fact. That they are going to warn the Hokage about his presence,  
777torn777 pierce his rusty sword to the ground.

" Why are you carry that rusty sword? " Zabuza asking 777torn777 and hopefully stalling him enough, until back up arrives.  
" Oh? This sword? It wasn't rusty, when I got it from my father. But it became rusty as it ages with me. " 777torn777 casually reply to Zabuza answer.  
* Does this mean, he got the sword as a kid?! * Zabuza thinking that to himself.

Suddenly 777torn777 appear in front of Zabuza and punching him non-stop and Zabuza is coughing up blood and couldn't even defend himself against 777torn777 assaults.  
777torn777 doesn't want to use his sword, when Zabuza doesn't have a blade to fight him.  
777torn777 is disappointed with Zabuza, this guy supposed to be a jōnin. Yet he can't defend against his punches?  
What 777torn777 doesn't know is that he is strong, too strong! Stronger then Zabuza himself! Even if Zabuza has his Kubikiribōchō sword right now.  
It be useless against 777torn777. By the time Itachi and others arrived, it was too late. Zabuza is lying there lifeless, while his head is missing...  
Haku let out a crying scream and pass out and Naruto catch her fall. Zabuza body is nothing but pile of meats and there's no bones and even if there was, it all broken into pieces pile of ashes.

777torn777 whistles and finally came to the meeting place. He threw Zabuza head to Ryujomaru15.  
Ryujomaru15 however didn't catch it and let it falls down and roll to the ground.

" You are truly sick! You know that? " Ryujomaru15 telling 777torn777  
" Whatever, I did what you want. Killed a jōnin, so, does that mean I'm in the group? " 777torn777 said in his lazy tone.  
" You didn't need to bring his head, it would be in the news and we would have know about this! " Ryujomaru15 complaining to 777torn777  
" Ah, just shut the fuck up! I bring the head. Cause I don't want you to make some bullshit excuses on why I couldn't join! " 777torn777 said in a annoyed tone.

Ryujomaru15 is bringing 777torn777 to the leader and introducing him to the Akatsuki group.  
777torn777 have on his left ring finger with nan ring and it's color yellow. Ryujomaru15 have right ring finger with shu word and color is red.  
From that day on 777torn777 going to team up with Ryujomaru15 despite his protest.

777torn777 is dress a black baggy jean and a wife beater shirt and a gray sandals, his hair used to be black until it dyed in red the color of the blood of his victims. ( He doesn't wear underwear / boxer )  
Ryujomaru15 is dress to impress, he is wearing a suit with a tie and have a handkerchief on his left side. With his black hair slick back showing his forehead and wearing black sandals.  
( his suit is color black, while the handkerchief is white. He used hair gel and he is wearing a clean white underwear )  
( 777torn777 eyes color is orange and Ryujomaru15 eyes color is blue. Also, their bodies is toned. )  
( Writing this cause I don't want pm'ed from a certain someone *cough* Ryujomaru15 *cough* )

Ryujomaru15 is same as 777torn777, you could say they are brothers. But they are polar opposites...  
777torn777 is lazy and nasty type of person and doesn't give a fuck.  
Ryujomaru15 is meticulous and nice type of person and care for others.

That is why Ryujomaru15 is smart and say things to please Gatō. That why he is never treated terrible and earn his trust, despite Gatō isn't his father.  
He earn the man trust by making money. While you may say 777torn777 is dumb or stupid, or however you want to call him. Just know that he is much stronger then Ryujomaru15.  
Why? Simple. Ryujomaru15 got training but isn't a harsh one, he live in a luxury life. While 777torn777 live in a terrible harsh life,  
777torn777 forced to kill at young age and fight in wild for foods, if he failed in a match.  
Ryujomaru15 doesn't have to go through that and he is also taught in business area and that is where his expertise.  
777torn777 expertise area is fighting and killing and high pain tolerance. You can take his eye out and he wouldn't flinch at all... Creepy isn't it?

Mean while at Konoha.  
There is a small funeral for Zabuza. Naruto is holding Haku, while she is leaning on him and crying Zabuza death.  
Kana and Emica is crying, their sensei is dead. They couldn't do anything to protect him,  
Itachi and his parents is quietly mourn. But it doesn't mean that today they wouldn't go in search for Tsunade.  
If anything, it would be later at night. In respect for them to hold Zabuza funeral,

After they head home Haku been in Naruto bedroom and he is hugging her.  
Haku is in a weak state. But luckily Itachi allow her to travel with Naruto in search for Tsunade.  
Naruto try to comfort her and all she does is hold him, he is the only person left for her.  
Naruto promise her that he would not leave her and that no harm shall come to her. ( Unless 777torn777 decide to show up... Just saying, )  
He knows, that he is weak against that man, he is willing to train harder then ever! For the love ones.  
Haku leaned in and kiss Naruto lips.

Naruto is surprised and shocked by Haku actions. But he is assuming the reason why she is doing that, she must be really afraid.  
So he pull her back and told Haku, that this isn't her and that she is under stress of losing her father.  
Naruto doesn't know that, he might be right. But at the same time Haku truly loves him, there a problem within the family.  
Emica saw the kiss, behind the door.

She went back into her room and start packing and getting ready, Kana notice her younger sister strange actions.  
Asking her if she is feeling alright? But she said nothing and simply packing. While she left Emica alone, thinking Zabuza death must've effect on her a lot.  
Emica isn't happy with seeing Haku kissing Naruto. His first kiss stolen by Haku,  
she doesn't know it was also Haku first kiss. From that moment Emica would avoid Haku and wouldn't let her nowhere near Naruto,  
not that if Emica can help it.

While packing their stuff in the scrolls by using -Fūnyū no Jutsu- taught by Zabuza and Haku.  
Emica latch onto Naruto arm, while walking to the main gate. Kana doesn't know what have overcome her little sister but said nothing.  
Mikoto is waiting for them at the main gate, she greeted them.  
They start to head out, Haku couldn't go near to Naruto. After the kiss, she felt embarrassed.  
Naruto just patted Emica head, wondering what the sudden change in her.  
The group walk in quietly and not saying anything.

* * *

That's today chapter for now, hopefully you readers enjoy this latest chapter! I'm sure a certain two reviewers would be either happy or mad at this. I don't know but we can only find out in the review(s) ;)

If they leave one at all. But let's hope they do! Also don't expect me to keep doing whoever leave me a review. I just randomly decided to do it, So what you think? Was it good idea? Or a terrible one? Not let's forget that Itachi isn't in Akatsuki organize and Kisame Hoshigaki isn't dead! He just didn't join ( yet? ).

Jūzō Biwa is dead and remember, if he wasn't. Then how Zabuza have Kubikiribōchō sword? ( hopefully that clears up )

777torn777 and Ryujomaru15 doesn't have a headband protectors. They are not ninjas! They were slaves for Gatō, they only know ninja techniques by having some missing-nins teaching them. ( If you bother to read the chapter, you will know the great length, I put into detailed. )

As usual, there might be grammar errors and spelling mistakes, I will try to fix it. Whenever I have free time! Sorry about that in ADVANCE! Also, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving a review! It means a lot! So thank you again and take care. ***bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**Pat123** \- _I so didn't like this chapter sorry_

Pat123 I'm sorry to hear that you did not like the last chapter, it would be insightful. If you would give me some detail why?

 **Ryujomaru15** \- _Good job with the chapter much better and the appearances look good._  
 _Though Kana and Emica being 12 compared to Naruto being 15 seems odd considering the body types you gave them I would have thought them being 14 would be a better fit._

Ryjomaru15 you know, you are overthinking this too much. Just know that there are some are like out there,  
what I mean. Is not body type stay the same, some age faster and so fourth. ( not going to write anything more. )

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Six

Itachi is sitting at his office.  
Itachi is lamenting, but he cannot dwell the past. Since he heard that Akatsuki is starting to move, he put down the report that been given to him.  
Itachi hope the group safe travel, and that his mother come back soon. After when she find Tsunade...

After traveling for weeks, they are settle down in town.  
Where they heard that Tsunade is currently residing here, Right now, Mikoto is going around places. Searching Tsunade,  
while Naruto is currently training with Haku. Leaving Kana alone with her younger sister,  
" Emica, can you please tell me what is going on? " pleading to her younger sister.  
" -sighs- I saw, Haku kissing Naruto. " Emica replying to her older sister question.

There were silent in the room.  
" You are joking right? " Kana is asking her younger sister.  
" No, I saw it, with my own eyes. " Emica replying to her.  
With this new information being processed in Kana mind, her eyes went wide.  
" I see, now I know why you were clingy to Naruto. That's explain a lot. " Kana telling her younger sister.  
" I don't know, it just pain me... Seeing that scene, " Emica sadly replying to her older sister.  
" Emica... Look, I understand. You are not the only one going through this alone. I, also like Naruto " Kana saying that to her younger sister.  
" So? What should I do? Just ignore the pain and let Haku have her ways with Naruto? " Emica almost yelled at her older sister.  
" No, I'm not saying like that. What I'm saying is that, you have to take time and understand that Haku is currently is alone... " Kana replying to her younger sister.

Kana grab Emica hand and pull her and walks to Naruto training place with Haku.  
" Instead of mopping, why not train with them? Spend time with them? " Kana telling her younger sister.  
" What you mean? " Emica asking her older sister.  
" I mean, instead of focusing solely on Naruto. Let's help Haku through her pain " Kana replying to her.  
Finally reaching to the training place, there they see. Naruto is dodging senbon from Haku,  
Naruto then threw shuriken at Haku. She simply went back into the ice mirrors and misses her,  
Naruto suddenly stop. He turn around and saw Kana and Emica. He smiled at them and waves toward them,  
" Hey you girls! Are you here to see me train? " Naruto is shouting.  
" No, we are here to train with you guys! If you don't mind! " Kana is shouting back and waving toward them.

Mikoto found Shizune and follow her.  
There she found Shizune enter an apartment, and when Shizune is trying to close the door.  
Mikoto put her hand on the door knob and pulling it back. Shizune was startled so she jumps back and start to draw kunai and preparing to attack,  
until she sees it was Mikoto. Who is raising her hands up, giving a sign that she isn't here to fight.  
" Look, Shizune. I'm not here to fight you, I'm just here for Tsunade-san. " Mikoto is telling Shizune.  
Slowly she is putting away her kunai away in her pouch. Looking at Mikoto and nod at her, " Tsunade-sama, someone is here for you " Shizune is letting Tsunade know that she have a guest.  
Mikoto slowly closed the door, following behind Shizune. She saw Tsunade is drinking sake and look at Mikoto with a bored look,  
" What do you want Mikoto? " Tsunade said in annoyed tone.  
" I'm here to inform you that you have a new student " Mikoto replying to her,  
Tsunade raise her eyebrow and look at Mikoto. " What do you mean? " Tsunade asking Mikoto.  
" It's an order from the Hokage. " Mikoto saying that to Tsunade, while handing her the paper sign by her son Itachi to show Tsunade.  
Tsunade just scoff and rip the paper, " Like, I'm going to accept it. " Tsunade stated.  
Shizune just shaking her head and sighs, " Look, how about this. Let's make a bet, " Mikoto saying to Tsunade.  
Which caught her interest, knowing she likes gambles, " What is the bet? " Tsunade asking Mikoto.  
" If you win, we leave you alone. But if he win, you are going to take him as your student. " Mikoto saying that to Tsunade with a defeat look.  
" Alright, deal! So when? " Tsunade asking Mikoto.  
" How about tomorrow afternoon? " Mikoto asking Tsunade.  
" Okay, that's fine with me " Tsunade confirming to Mikoto.  
Mikoto left the apartment, while Shizune looks at Tsunade and start to ask her.  
" Are you sure, you want to go through with this? " Shizune is asking Tsunade.  
" Like I'd lose to some kid. " Tsunade is stating the obvious.

Naruto is at the hotel, taking a shower after that training with Haku and his sisters.  
After done showering, he turn off the shower and walks in the room, while rubbing his wet hair with a dry towel.  
-knock- -knock-  
Naruto heard the door knocking, so he quickly dress himself up.  
Open the door, he see Mikoto standing there.  
" Yes, Mikoto-san? " Mikoto is asking Naruto if she can come in.  
She enter Naruto room and sit on the chair and explaining that she met Tsunade, and mentioning the bet.  
" What?! You know, I cannot beat her! She is one of the legendary sannin! " Naruto is yelling in a surprise by Mikoto news.  
" It's fine, as long you can land a hit on her. " Mikoto telling Naruto.  
" Yeah... If... I CAN LAND A HIT ON HER! " Naruto can't believe this.  
" What? You don't believe in yourself? " Mikoto teasing Naruto.  
" No, of course not... It's just... She is strong... " Naruto saying in a depressing tone.  
" What done is done, and now that I told you about this. I'm going to leave you alone to make a plan for tomorrow battle with Tsunade " Mikoto leaves Naruto room.  
* Dammit! This is going to be hard! How the hell can I land a hit on her?! * Naruto thinking to himself.

Outside of the town.  
" So this is the kid, I'm facing? " Tsunade said in a boring tone.  
Mikoto said yes to Tsunade, " Whenever you ready kid! Come at me, show me what you got. " Tsunade telling Naruto.  
Naruto runs toward her and pull his shuriken and threw them at Tsunade. She simply dodge them with her head, like it was a kid throwing toys at her,  
Naruto jumps up -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-  
Tsunade eyes were wide. * This kid knows uchiha technique!? *  
Kana and Emica and Haku is happy that it land a hit on Tsunade, while Mikoto looks impress by Naruto fire technique. But she knows that it won't hit Tsunade,  
Tsunade simply claps her hands together making a wave, blowing away the fireball technique.  
* WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! * Naruto is in shock by Tsunade pure raw strength.  
" That's all? " Tsunade saying that while looking bored already.  
-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Naruto shouted.  
* Not bad kid * Tsunade thinking of Naruto.  
Naruto clones is throwing shuriken at her and the other clones are using -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-  
Tsunade dodge the shuriken, while running toward Naruto clones and hitting them. Making them disappear one by one,  
She pick up one of the clone and threw it at the fireball, making it hit the clone and dispersed.  
There were a lot of smokes, but the entire group can hear Naruto clone is disappearing one by one.  
* Naruto.. * Haku and Kana and Emica are worrying about him.  
Finally the smoke clears up and they see Naruto is standing there and panting.  
" Okay, it's over. Just go home " Tsunade saying that to Naruto while waving her hand at him.  
" No! It's not over yet! Naruto charge right at her, " using -Taijutsu-.  
She just dodge Naruto attack, and punch him in the gut. Naruto simply smile at her,  
after that, Naruto dispersed. * It was shadow clone?! * Tsunade thought, suddenly -Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu-  
Tsunade head is sticking out, while looking at Naruto who is beat up and sweating.  
He grin at her, " How you like that? " Naruto panting.  
" Not bad kid, but... " Tsunade got herself out.  
* Dammit! * Naruto thought to himself. " Guess I'll lose, huh? " Naruto said in a sad tone.  
Tsunade looks at him and said " No, I lost, you win kid. Starting tomorrow I'm going to train you to the ground and you will beg for mercy. "  
Naruto jump up and excitedly shout " YES! "  
Haku and Kana and Emica ran to Naruto and hugging him. Mikoto just smile and left them, while Tsunade smile at Naruto and his friends, Shizune simply smiled at Tsunade.

Mikoto is currently writing a letter to her son.  
Letting him know that Naruto became Tsunade disciple, and that she is going to head home soon.  
Mikoto said good bye to everyone and left, she was out of the town but she was stop by Shisui sudden appearance.  
" Sorry, to surprised you Mikoto-san. Itachi assign me to escort you home to safety. " Shisui informing Mikoto.  
" That son of mine, always worry. " Mikoto saying to Shisui while smiling and thinking of Itachi, they left together.

Naruto is at Tsunade place.  
" So, what do you need sensei? " Naruto asking Tsunade.  
She smile at him and tell him to come closer, and he did. " I have a gift for you Naruto ", she take out the necklace and put it around Naruto neck, then kiss his forehead. Giving him a small blush on his face,  
Naruto was about to refused the gift. Until Shizune told him that his gift is very expensive, that it could buy a whole mountain. Naruto froze, and glup and then agreed to accept the gift.  
Naruto doesn't know that, this necklace also hold back the Kyūbi influence. Naruto thanked Tsunade and bow to her and left, She smiled.

Mikoto and Shisui finally at Konoha.  
Itachi welcome them both and after hearing the report, he handed money to his mother for the mission.  
Mean while, Itachi talk in a serious tone with Shisui. * Something is wrong... Itachi, being serious right now. * Shisui thinking to himself.  
Itachi told Shisui that Zabuza is dead. Shisui is upset, hearing the news. Itachi then handed him a note that is written by Haku,  
She wanted Shisui to use Kubikiribōchō. Naruto couldn't use it, due to him being young and not to mention the sword is heavy.  
After done reading, Itachi handed him Kubikiribōchō and Shisui accept.  
" I'm going to use this and avenge him " Shisui letting Itachi knows, what he is planning to use this sword for and on who.  
Itachi just nod and smile at his old friend, Shisui ask Itachi who killed him.  
He was surprised, it was the young man who he had saved. He curses himself, Itachi told him not to blame himself. He wouldn't had known, that it would turn out this way.  
Shisui left the office, Itachi just sat down and sighs and look at the papers that is almost none left to work with.  
He had been busy, sending team to missions after missions. He had work hard to break down the barrier between clans and negotiation to other villages,  
hoping that there will be peace. Instead of wars, instead of cycle of hatred, wanting to revenge for their loved ones and so on.  
He is rarely at home, even if he was. He simply just take shower and eat and rest and go back to the hokage office and start working,  
Itachi doesn't slack off training either. He also use -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- one would read the report and filling paperwork,  
while the real Itachi would train Sasuke, or with Shisui whenever he is free.  
Sometimes his young brother would complain to him about Tora, whenever the cat escape his team have to catch them. He doesn't want to keep doing it,  
Itachi just poke his young brother forehead with his two fingers and apologize to him and smile at him.

Few days has passed.

Naruto is currently learn chakra control with Tsunade, while Shizune is teaching Haku, Kana, Emica medical jutsu.  
" Naruto, take a break and come here " Tsunade calling him.  
He stop his meditation and got up and walks toward Tsunade, she does a hand sign and place it on the ground. Scroll appear and she open it,  
she explain what this is, and what it about. " This is a summoning contract, now write your name with your blood on it " Tsunade told Naruto.  
He bite his thumb and wrote his name on the scroll, " Good " Tsunade said to Naruto.  
She showed him the hand sign to do the summoning -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- and a medium slug appear.  
" This is how you summon and they will appear and aid you in battle. " Tsunade told Naruto, after that she dispersed her summon of the medium slug.  
Naruto now put all your chakra and try to summon. Tsunade told him, Naruto nod and did the hand sign -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- a gaint smoke came out.  
When the smoke clear it show Katsuyu, Tsunade was surprised at Naruto.  
" Why, am I here? Did you summon me Tsunade-sama? " Katsuyu asked.  
" Nope, I did! " Naruto said to Katsuyu and showing his big grin smile.  
" Yes, he summoned you and he already sign the contract " Tsunade inform Katsuyu.  
Naruto suddenly fell on the ground and then a snore can be heard. Katsuyu simply laugh at Naruto, " He must be tired, after using his large chakra to summon me " Katsuyu told Tsunade.  
Tsunade and Katsuyu catch up old time, and she let Katsuyu knows that Naruto is her student. After done talking Katsuyu dispersed,  
Tsunade carry Naruto home. Shizune showing -Iryō Ninjutsu- to Haku and Kana and Emica,  
Emica isn't jealous or upset with Haku anymore. Haku starting to develop bond with the girls, over time.  
Shizune and Haku, Kana, Emica, saw Tsunade entering and carrying Naruto over her shoulder.  
" Don't worry, he is fine. He is just tired out and need rest. " She told the girls, and she went to the room and place Naruto down.  
" Okay, why don't we take a break? " Shizune telling the girls. They all nodded, Shizune knows they are all worry about Naruto and wouldn't be able to focus their training.  
Shizune smiled at them, while Haku and Kana and Emica got up and went to Naruto room.  
" Those girls, they can't stop worry about him or leave him alone just for a moment! " Tsunade complaining to Shizune.  
Shizune looks at Tsunade and smile " They love him and they can't help it Tsunade-sama " Shizune telling her teacher.  
" Ah, to be young in love... " Tsunade said, then she made a frown face. Shizune saw this and knows why,  
she is thinking of her old lover Dan Katō, who is also Shizune uncle. " Tsunade-sama... " Shizune quietly say to her teacher name.  
" Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just remembering the past, that's all " Tsunade told Shizune.  
It had been hard for Tsunade getting over her fear of blood, but days by days she is slowly getting over it.  
Due to Naruto keep hurting himself and bleeding, and Shizune is thankful for Naruto helping her teacher getting over it.  
At first it had been hard, but slowly it been working. Shizune smile when she remember it,  
they saw Haku entering the kitchen, " Would you like some help? " Shizune ask Haku.  
" Yes, it would be nice to have a helping hand " Haku letting Shizune know.  
Soon after, Kana and Emica join in. They are terrible at cooking, sometimes they burnt the meat and made other mistakes.  
Despite all this problem, Naruto would still eat Kana and Emica cooking and give a big smile and a thumb up and tell them is good and they are getting better and better.  
Despite later on he is going to be sitting on the toilet all day.

Itachi is giving Shisui a new mission.  
Shisui is going to find Tsunade and stay with her and help train Naruto and the girls, until they know -Kenjutsu-  
Itachi handed Shisui uchiha swords to Shisui. One sword is beautifully hand made katana and the handle has flower petal and the blade have a slight pink color, it isn't visible.  
Unless you bring it up close to your face and stare at it intently, then you will notice it. Also, the sheath is light pink, with flower pattern and uchiha symbol.  
The other sword have a black sheath with uchiha symbol and the handle have the color red and the katana blade shape look like fire and seem burning with heat.  
Itachi told Shisui which katana going to who, after knowing. Shisui nodded and let Itachi knows he got it,  
Shisui -Shunshin no Jutsu- and disappear.

It took 3 days for Shisui to find Tsunade and her group.  
Tsunade and Shizune gave break to Naruto and the girls, seeing how Shisui have something to talk to them.  
" This is for you Emica " has he handed the katana and told her the sword name is Utsukushī hanabira,  
" This is also for you Kana " he handed the katana to her and told her the sword name is Shi ni itaru honō  
" Haku, I got this for you " he handed Wakizashi and told her the name of the sword is Sunōpurinsesu.  
He handed his old ANBU katana to Naruto.  
( Emica sword " Utsukushī hanabira " means " Beautiful petals " )  
( Kana sword " Shi ni itaru honō " means " Death flame " )  
( Haku wakizashi " Sunōpurinsesu " means " Snow Princess " )  
( Naruto sword is just a normal ANBU style... [ha, ha, ha,] )  
Haku wakizashi have a light blue sheath with white snow flakes pattern around it, while the handle color is light blue.  
Naruto ANBU katana have a black sheath and the handle is black.  
( If, I screw up the Japanese names, please let me know. I had to use... Google translation for their names. Hopefully you dear readers likes the name I pick out )

They thanked Shisui.  
Shisui told them not to thank him, he also explain to Kana and Emica it their swords to begin with. It rightfully to hand back to their owners,  
while Haku wakizashi doesn't belong to the uchiha. He found it at one of Gatō base,  
he also told them. That's he is here to help them train with -Kenjutsu-

Shisui had a talk with Tsunade and Shizune.  
He asked for one month to train Kana and Emica, after that. Next it would be Naruto and Haku,  
Tsunade and Shizune agreed with him. So then forth, Shisui train them and found Kana learn the basic in a week.  
Emica still didn't grasp the basic yet, Naruto stop by and gave congratulations to Kana and patting her head and smiling at her.  
Kana thanks him and hugged him, Emica saw this and was fueled with jealousy.  
Kana let go of her hug, Naruto look at Emica with a surprised face.  
He ran up to her and give her the biggest hug, making her blush. Wondering why the sudden change,  
Naruto shout out to Emica " Congratulations! On activating your sharingan! " Naruto said with a smile.  
Emica doesn't belive him and look at her blade and saw her sharingan reflection.  
* She activated her sharingan through jealousy... * Shisui thought to himself.  
After that event, Emica starting to catch up Kana.  
Emica left eye have one tomoe and her right eye have two tomoe.  
Kana have both eyes with two tomoe, Shisui decided to top up a notch with the training seeing that they both have sharingan.  
He brutally train them, pushing their limits. This causes them to have three tomoe in their eyes,

After a month is finish.  
Kana and Emica is advance -Kenjutsu-  
At the same time Naruto had a mark appearing on his forehead just like Tsunade, Haku has mastar the medical jutsu.  
Now with Tsunade and Shizune training Kana and Emica, while Shisui is training Naruto and Haku with -Kenjutsu-

After another month pass.  
Naruto is in between with medium or high level of -Kenjutsu-  
while, Haku is already at an advance -Kenjutsu-  
Kana, Emica, already master the medical jutsu.

After done training them Shisui left them and went back to Konoha village.  
While Tsunade and the group are traveling and training, whenever they aren't training with Tsunade or Shizune. They train each others and help Naruto with his -Kenjutsu- and see where he is lacking.

* * *

I'm so tired... Been writing this for hours... Let's say around 5 hours more or less ... Anyways there might be spelling mistakes and grammar errors ( hopefully there isn't ) anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Thank you for reading and leaving a honest review! Take care ***bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**777torn777** \- _If I could blush through text. I can't even xD. You are such a fun writer. Props to you. Definitely reading anything you write on principal alone._  
 _Wooo training montage xD. So does Fugaku have a M. Sharingan? I remember there being a debate about that._  
 _I think he had one in the filler. I just realized we don't have super emo Sasuke woooo._

777torn777 hey, glad to see you are back. Was wondering when you were going to read your character ;)  
glad you like it. Fugaku M. Sharingan going to be a little bit hard because it did not give me the detail what is it about,  
if anything. I might have to make one up along the way, D:

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Itachi is writing a letter to Tsunade and informing her that Chūnin exam going to start in a month,  
he wanted to know if Naruto and the girls are interest to apply for them to enter the exam.  
It had been already 3 months,

Mean while Naruto is currently taking a break from Tsunade rough training regimen.  
" good, good, you are doing well Naruto. " Tsunade said proudly of her student.  
" Thanks Tsunade-san! " He said that with a grinning face.  
Finally a crow appear and landed on Naruto head, " What the heck!? " Naruto is surprised that a crow is on his head.  
" Relax, it must be the Hokage letter. " Tsunade saying that to Naruto, while reaching her hand and gently pick up the crow.  
She untie the letter on the crow feet, open the letter and read it.  
" Say, Naruto, are you interest in Chūnin exam? " Tsunade asking him.  
Naruto asked her what's that and she explain to him about genin being promoted to chūnin if they pass, not to mention getting higher rank mission and better pay.  
Naruto hearing that is excited and said yes, he would like to join and he ran off to tell the girls about it.  
Tsunade just sigh and wonder how Naruto can be so energetic...

Shizune is watching the girls training.  
Naruto run toward them, while yelling and waving his hand to them.  
The girls stop training and looks at their favorite blond idiot.  
He explain to them about the chūnin exam and telling them, what Tsunade had told him.  
The girls look at each others and finally agreed to join Naruto, they are going to look for Tsunade and letting her know.  
That they are going to join and enter the chūnin exam, but she told them. They don't need to look for her,

Tsunade is sitting on a chair and writing a letter to Itachi.  
Letting him know that they are going to be there and take the chūnin exam.  
Till then, they are going to train hard and be ready for the test.  
She even wrote teasingly that Itachi should be preparing Sasuke for it, or else Naruto gonna kick Sasuke ass.  
Once finish she roll the letter and gently tie it to the crow leg and sent it off to Itachi.

Itachi is busy filling out papers.  
For who's teams is going to be entering chūnin exam, he heard a gently tap on his window and look behind.  
There was his crow, knocking the window with it beak. Itachi open the window and pick up the crow and untie the binding on the crow leg and un-roll the letter to read.  
He just shake his head and can't believe, Tsunade is teasing him about his little brother going to be beaten by Naruto.  
He smile and can't help to see them in a match.  
* Well, look like I have to inform my parents about Tsunade statement about Sasuke * while smiling and thinking about this.

They have one month time-limit until the chūnin exam start.  
Till then, everyone is training hard and getting ready for the exam, mean while.  
Konoha village are going to have a nasty surprised in one month time.

" ... Can you stop complaining? " Ryujomaru15 saying to 777torn777  
" Can't we just go and wreak the place? " 777torn777 casually say back to Ryujomaru15.  
" No! You idiot! We have plans! Just be patience! " Ryujomaru15 said in a annoying tone.  
" fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist " 777torn777 saying in a lazy tone.  
* This... guy... He's... Is... Getting... On... My... Fucking... NERVE! * Ryujomaru15 is thinking about 777torn777 attitude.  
While they are bickering, Zetsu are watching them.

Sasuke is panting hard.  
He is being trained by his parents, then his older brother, then his sensei Kakashi.  
He doesn't know why, they are training him so hard. He doesn't have time to even take a break,  
the only time he can rest is eating. Then shower, then sleep, After that it be the same as usual.  
He be doing mission if there is one, if none. He be training with Kakashi, after that, he get home and having his parents training him.  
When his older brother gets home at night, while train Sasuke until he pass out. Sheesh, he just wanted a break and they wouldn't let him.  
They will tell him that he have one month left, until the chūnin exam start. Till then, they are going to train him non-stop!  
What Sasuke doesn't know is that Itachi has inform his parents and shown the letter about Tsunade saying about Naruto going to kick their son ass if they didn't train him hard enough.  
Sasuke if only he knew, he would be cursing Tsunade for making his life a living hell for one month. But sadly, he did not know.

* * *

Sorry, I know this is the SHORTEST chapter! But I swear to you dear readers! I make it up for the next chapter! I swear! So please do forgive me! :(

anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this and leaving your honest review! Take care. ***bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**xhope14x** \- _I like it I feel like the pacing is little bit weird though and your writing style is the first I've ever encountered like this also you might want to make your chapters a_  
 _little bit longer so people can get more engrossed into your story._

xhope14x, I know my writing style isn't perfect. But I do try my hardest not to screw up much,  
as for some chapters being short. It cause I released some within a day. I could write long but it would take... Maybe half a day of my time.  
Anyways, thank you for your honest review!

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Eight

" Hurry, hurry! " Naruto is yelling at Tsunade and the rest of the group.  
" Slow down, Naruto! " Tsunade is yelling at Naruto.  
They are currently traveling to konoha village, it had been two weeks and they decided to head home for the chūnin exam.  
Naruto as usual, always so energetic. Never seem to cease to amaze Tsunade, while she is grumbling at Naruto in annoyance.  
The girls are just giggling at Naruto antics, even Shizune is laughing at Tsunade.

Finally, they are at the front gate of konoha village.  
The guards halt them, asking who they are, and what they want to do within the village.  
Tsunade simply show her chūnin papers exam to the guards, one of the guard recognize her.  
" Tsunade-sama! " he shouted her name in surprised, " Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with. So can we pass or what? " Tsunade is complaining to the guards.  
They allow her and her groups to enter the village.

" Alright, Naruto. You and your girlfriends can do whatever you want. I'm going to see the Hokage and let him know that we're are here. " Tsunade informing the group,  
" Yes, Tsunade-san! " they said with respect. " Shizune go with them, I don't want him to cause any trouble... While, I'm not there " Tsunade letting her apprentice knows.  
" Yes, Tsunade-sama! " She said with a bow to Tsunade.

" Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you. " chūnin ninja and she is waiting for you.  
" Ah, please let her in. " Itachi let the chūnin knows.  
Tsunade enter the office, " Hey, kid. Didn't expect you to see you becoming Hokage. Where's the old man? " she casually asking Itachi.  
" He is overseeing the chūnin exam and even if he retired from becoming Hokage, he just can't just relax. " Itachi let Tsunade knows.  
" Ha, ha. That's sound like him alright! The old man doesn't know when to take a break. " Tsunade laughing at her old teacher.  
" Just cause I'm old, doesn't mean I'm going to sit at home and smoke and baby sit my grandson and do nothing all day. " Hiruzen complains, as he enter the office.  
" Sensei, didn't expect you to be here so soon. " Tsunade said,  
" I was coming by to let Itachi, knows how things are coming along with the chūnin exam. " Hiruzen explain to Tsunade.  
" Ah, you did not have to bother with that, Hiruzen-sama. You could have sent a ninja and inform me, " Itachi explaining to Hiruzen.  
" Ha, ha, ha. It's good for me to walk around, unlike sitting in office and filling out papers " Hiruzen teasing Itachi.  
Itachi currently having a sweat drop, knowing what the third hokage meant...

While they are catching up old at the hokage office.  
Naruto and the girls are heading home and putting their stuff away,  
" Ah! It's so good to be home! " Naruto shouted and jumping on his bed and laying flat on his stomach and rolling around in his blanket.  
" Naruto! Please, take a shower before you do anything like that! " Shizune complaining to him.  
" Some things, never change, " Kana telling Haku and Emica.  
Naruto is whining while Shizune is dragging him out of his bed and making him to go take a bath.  
She is acting like Naruto big sister, while spending time with him and getting to know his past.

Haku is going to head to kitchen and make some dinner,  
while others are settling down and take a bath, Haku would take a bath after she finish making dinner for everyone.  
Naruto already finish taking his bath and insists that Haku should go take a bath and he would do the rest for her.  
She smile and thank Naruto, and left the kitchen and head to take a bath.  
Shizune came into the kitchen and ask Naruto if she can help him with anything, he ask her to go to liquor store.  
Naruto knows how much Tsunade enjoying drinking her saké, Shizune just smile at him and agreed and left.  
Kana and Emica went outside to buy some groceries, seeing that their ingredients are running low.  
They bump into Mikoto-san and her husband Fugaku-san, while shopping.

Hokage office.  
Sasuke knock the door and came inside, he sees Tsunade and Hiruzen and his big brother Itachi.  
He inform his big brother that, they are having dinner at Naruto place.  
Itachi thanked his young brother Sasuke, " Well, shall we get going? " Itachi asking Tsunade.  
" Want to come along sensei? " Tsunade asking her former teacher Hiruzen.  
" Sure, I would like to see how Naruto is doing " Hiruzen reply to Tsunade.  
They all head out and going to eat dinner at Naruto place.

Naruto in kitchen is cooking with Haku who already finish her bath a while ago.  
Shizune had to go out again buying more saké, since there are more guests are their place.  
Emica went with Shizune to help her, Kana is staying behind and setting up the table.

While walking, people greet Itachi and bow to him.  
He waves and smile at them and sometimes had to stop and shake hands and have small talk.  
Hiruzen smiling at Itachi, seeing how well he is doing his job as a Hokage.  
Sasuke is proud of his older brother, while Tsunade is a little annoyed. She just want to drink saké as quick as possible, not that she going to complain about it in front of them.

Finally they arrived.  
Despite a little delay, due to people want to greet their Hokage Itachi.  
" I never know you are popular Hokage-sama " Tsunade said in a teasing tone.  
" Ha, ha... Tsunade-sama please... Just call me Itachi " Itachi is asking Tsunade to drop the hokage title.  
* She must be annoyed, * Itachi and Hiruzen thought of Tsunade.  
When they open the door, they are greeted by Kana and she inform Tsunade that Shizune and Emica will be arriving shortly.  
Itachi and Sasuke saw their parents, sitting at the couch and having tea.  
While waiting for Haku and Naruto to finish their cooking in the kitchen.  
" Father! Mother! " Sasuke said with exciting tone seeing his parents.  
His mother smile at him and greet them.

Shizune and Emica came home, with a lot of bags, carrying saké.  
Tsunade eyes were sparkling, she enjoy gambles and saké, and she is trying not to drool in front of the people.  
Kana help Shizune and Emica carrying the saké, Naruto and Haku came out and placing foods.  
" My, my, this look good and not to mention smell delicious. " Hiruzen said to the group.  
" Indeed! What more, enjoyable. Is having saké along with the meals! " Tsunade said with a smiling face.  
While others are having sweat drops at Tsunade comment.

They are enjoying their dinners.  
The only one who is currently drinking saké is Tsunade, Hiruzen, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi.  
Since others are a little too young, they could drink but their guardians would refused to allow them to drink saké.  
Haku could drink saké, but she does not want to.  
" So, kid. How's your training? " Tsunade asking Sasuke.  
" Eh? Uh, it's going good... " Sasuke is replying to Tsunade with a sweat drop.  
" You don't have to worry about Sasuke, he will be doing fine. " Fugaku saying to Tsunade while raising his cup to drink.  
" Who knows, he might beat Naruto easily. " Mikoto said in a teasing tone to Tsunade.  
Tsunade is a little pissed off.  
" Oh? Shall we have a bet? " Tsunade said in her confident tone to the uchiha parents.  
" Tsunade-sama! " Shizune yelling at her teacher.

Hiruzen raise his hand up.  
" Please, we are here to enjoy the meals. Not here to gamble and we would be setting bad example to the young kids here, don't you all agreed? " Hiruzen asking to Tsunade and Fugaku and Mikoto.  
Naruto just look at Sasuke and having sweat drop and Sasuke does too.  
Naruto can't believe Tsunade antics and Sasuke can't believe his mother is teasing Tsunade.  
Fugaku just sighed at his wife, while Itachi just smile at their parents antics and showing their loved to their son, Sasuke.  
Hiruzen simply burst out laughing.  
Everybody start to laugh with Hiruzen, while enjoying their meals.

Tsunade drink most of the saké in the group.  
Luckily, Shizune had buy a lot of saké. Knowing her teacher would drink a ton of saké, and she doesn't want to serve guests without enough alcohol to the guests.  
The adults are having red on their faces due to the alcohol in their systems.  
Fugaku is a little embarrassed at his wife, she is acting like a young teenage and flirting to him and hugging him.  
Itachi and Sasuke laugh at their parents,  
" Mikoto, honey. I think, you have had enough of saké. " Fugaku is pleading his wife to stop drinking.  
" What's the matter, honey? Are you getting old on me? " Mikoto said to her husband in a teasing tone.  
Tsunade just look at Fugaku and grin.  
" She is right, Fugaku! Bottoms up! " Tsunade said to Fugaku while shoving a bottle of saké in his mouth.  
Sasuke and Itachi is just having sweat drop and can't believe Tsunade did that to their father.  
Mikoto just giggle at her husband, Hiruzen just shake his head and laugh.  
" I hope... I don't become like them, when I become an adult... " Naruto said to the girls with having sweat drop.  
Haku, Kana, Emica, Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

After finish their meals.  
Hiruzen had to help Itachi with his parents, to bring their home.  
Hiruzen is carrying Fugaku, while Itachi is carrying his mom. Sasuke is just face palming and mumble to himself, can't believe how their parents are drunk.  
Shizune have to carry Tsunade to her room.  
Naruto and the girls are cleaning the table and washing the dishes.  
" Well, that was unexpected... " Naruto saying to Haku, while washing the dishes.  
" I know what you mean, I did not Tsunade-san to act like that. " Haku said to Naruto with a smile and washing the dishes beside him.  
" Yeah, ha.. Ha... I hope she doesn't do that next time... Hopefully, " Naruto said with a sweat drop.  
" Shizune! More saké! " Tsunade said in a drunken tone.  
" Tsunade-sama, please! " Shizune is pleading to her drunk sensei.  
Kana and Emica is laughing at Tsunade drunk state.

Thank you, Hiruzen-sama.  
" Ah, do not worry about it. Since it would be difficult for you to have carrying both your parents " Hiruzen said to Itachi and smiling at him.  
" Well, I'm going to head on home " Hiruzen said to Itachi and waving good bye to him.  
Itachi just bow to Hiruzen.  
Itachi and Sasuke can hear their dad complaining to Mikoto, not to undress him.  
Itachi just look at Sasuke and said to his young brother. " I, think I'm going to train you for a bit. Are you okay with that Sasuke? " Itachi asking his young brother.  
Sasuke nodded to Itachi and hurry out of their house, while Itachi follow him.  
They want to get out of the house as soon as possible, not wanting to know what their mother doing to their father.  
Nor, having any part of it.  
Fugaku is asking for his sons help, sadly... They are not at home, nor do they want to get involved.

Morning came.  
Fugaku is groaning and feeling between his legs, tiring him out and when he went to take a pissed.  
It hurt a lot, while his wife, Mikoto seem energetic and have a big smile on her face.  
" Oh, honey! I didn't know you loved me so much last night. " Mikoto saying to her husband Fugaku.  
" Ha, ha... " Fugaku said with a sweat drop on his head. * She... Doesn't remember?! Next time, not allow her to drink so much saké * Fugaku is thinking and making a mental note of his wife.  
She went to the kitchen and making breakfast for her dear husband and her sons.  
Fugaku is rubbing his head, " God, my head is spinning! " he is complaining.  
Itachi and Sasuke came downstairs and rubbing their eyes, they didn't have a good sleep.  
Since they have been busy training, and came home very late.  
It first time, that Itachi is here, early in the morning and not at the hokage office.  
Itachi and Sasuke both yawn at the same time.  
" My, I didn't know my sons are sleepy heads! " Mikoto teasing her sons.  
* Ugh, mother! It because of you! * Sasuke thinking to himself.  
* Please, mother... Don't drink so much saké. * Itachi is thinking of his mother.  
* Sons, I'm sorry for not stopping her * Fugaku thinking to himself.

While at Naruto place.  
Tsunade is very annoyed right now, why? She is having a major headache from drinking too much! Not to mention Naruto being loud isn't helping at all.  
Shizune and Haku and Kana, also Emica. Are trying their best not to pissed her off, knowing the results wouldn't be good if you make her mad.  
Naruto being who he is, doesn't seem to notice. " Hey! So, what you guys want to eat? " Naruto yelled at the girls.  
Tsunade slam her fist on Naruto head. " Naruto! Shut up! I'm having a hang over! " Tsunade is yelling at him.  
Naruto is rubbing his bruise with teary eyes, the girls are trying their best not to laugh at him.  
Fearing it would make too much noises.  
" I'll make breakfast. " Haku told Naruto and the rest.  
" Ah, I come with you! " Kana said to Haku, while running toward to the kitchen.  
" Me, too! " Emica said, while going to the kitchen.  
" I think, I'll help too! " Shizune said while going to the kitchen with the girls.  
Tsunade just glare at Naruto, He is simply whimpering at her.  
The girls in the kitchen are laughing at Naruto, while making breakfast.

Police station.  
Fugaku is resting on his chair and rubbing his head.  
" Chief are you alright? " asking one of his worker.  
" I'm fine, just go back and do your job. " Fugaku said to his worker in a annoying tone.  
* Sighs, I'm not young as, I used to be... * Fugaku is complaining to himself.

Hokage Office.  
" What's wrong? You seem out of it Itachi. " Shisui saying to his best friend.  
" I, didn't had enough rest... " Itachi reply to his best friend in a annoying tone.  
Shisui just came back today, from his mission.  
Itachi groan, when he see there are stack of papers in front of him.  
He feels like using -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- and just head home and get some sleep.  
But he can't do it, while his best friend is here watching him and guarding him.  
The last thing he need right now, is Shisui found out and teased the hell out of him.  
Itachi is groaning and just force himself to work, despite lack of sleep.

Sasuke is yawning.  
He is doing mission with his team.  
" Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? " Sakura asking him.  
" I'm fine... Let's just get back to our mission. " Sasuke reply.  
" Did you have lots of sex last night? " Sai asking Sasuke.  
" WHAT?! DID YOU SASUKE-KUN?! " Sakura is screeching at Sasuke.  
Sasuke is covering his ears and wish Sakura would just shut up, cause she is annoying him right now.  
Kakashi just look at the group and smile at them.  
Sai isn't really good with conversations, seeing how he can misleading things and making situations worst for Sasuke.

* * *

Here another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! As always, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving your honest review! Take care. ***bow***


	9. Chapter 9

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sasuke is hanging out with Naruto.  
These days, Sasuke tend to be spending time with Naruto.  
Whenever he doesn't have missions, why he isn't spending time with his team? Well...  
For one, Sai isn't very good to have a conversations with. When he try to talk to him. He tend to say wrong things and not to mention giving him weird nickname such as ass hole...  
Sasuke doesn't remember, what he did or said to him to piss him off... Not to mention Sakura doesn't help, whenever she talks to him.  
She keep asking him for dates and ignoring Sai, making him tend to stay far away from her.  
As for his sensei, Kakashi. He tend to read adult novels in public places, gaining unwanted attention from men and women.  
Making him feels embarrassed, and want to hide his face in a bag.  
Naruto to him, seem normal, despite his hyper active and being energetic and loud. He is an alright person, not to mention Sasuke do enjoy Naruto home made meals, that a bonus.

Naruto just happy to make new friends.  
Sometimes he wonder why Sasuke doesn't hang out with his team mates. Whenever Naruto try to ask Sasuke, he just said nothing to him and try to change subjects.  
So, Naruto stop asking him. Not wanting to ruined his new friendship with Sasuke, and Naruto enjoy seeing Sasuke enjoying his cooking.  
They train together and not revealing their skills, due to the exam is coming close and not wanting to piss off their teachers.  
Naruto find Sasuke to be even with him, or maybe better then him. Naruto would never admit it to Sasuke, due to him seeing him as a rival.

Haku and Kana and Emica are watching Naruto training with Sasuke.  
They know why Sasuke doesn't want to hang out with his team mates, they had follow Sasuke, doing mission with his team mates.  
They aren't stalking Sasuke, cause they like him or anything like that. They are worrying about Naruto being friend with him, just wanting to make sure he is a good person.  
There they see Sai calling him an asshole, when Sasuke just groan and ask him to giving him weird nickname.  
Sakura would always run to Sasuke asking for dates and asking for helps and other little things, despite Sai is there to help her out.  
They even saw, Sasuke sensei. Who is openly reading an adult book and smiling and they swear they can hear him giggles... Now that just creeps them out.  
Too bad, Naruto doesn't notice this... They highly doubt, even if Naruto hang out with Sasuke team mates.  
He would notice these things, since he is kind of air-headed... Not that they are complaining about it.  
Since, sometimes the girls, would take advantage of Naruto innocent and naivety.  
Haku and Kana and Emica giggles, while remember how easily Naruto believed them.

Itachi is sitting in his chair at the hokage office.  
He is listening to his best friend Shisui telling him, that Sasuke been hanging out with Naruto lately.  
Itachi, can't help but smile. He is glad that his young brother is spending time with Naruto, Unlike the rest of the villagers, who shunned Naruto.  
Itachi hope one day, that konoha people would see Naruto as a person. Not as a demon vessel, he is nothing but a jailer for the nine-tails.  
Shisui is also happy that Sasuke is spending time with Naruto.  
Shisui hope one day, they become great friends. Like him and Itachi are!  
" I think, one day... They going to become best friends, just like us " Shisui commented to Itachi.  
" Well, I do hope so, not to mention... I don't want Naruto to be like you and making my young brother life miserable, " Itachi chuckles as he said to Shisui.  
" Hey! What the hell? I don't make your life miserable! What's gives?! " Shisui is yelling at his best friend.  
" You really don't think so?... Are you sure about that Shisui? " He is asking his best friend with a serious tone.  
" Erm, well.. Not on purpose.. " Shisui looking at Itachi.  
Itachi just give Shisui a glare, " Okay, I do it on purpose to annoyed you and seeing you irritated, make me laughs... " Shisui say that to Itachi while rubbing back of his head sheepishly.  
Itachi just groan and face palm at his best friend Shisui comments.  
" Well, I don't need to worry about Naruto end up becoming like you. " Itachi said to his best friend Shisui.  
" What does that mean? " Shisui ask him, while raising his eyebrow.  
" He is naive and innocent. " Itachi reply to his best friend question.  
" You weren't naive or innocent at all Shisui. " Itachi said to his best friend, while smiling at him.  
" Hey! I'm surprised, that Naruto is still like that, despite him being 15 years old and all! Jesus, I wonder how can he be dense sometimes " Shisui commenting about Naruto.  
Itachi just laugh, and Shisui start to laugh along with his best friend. They hope, the peaceful days would last forever like this.

Fugaku is working at the police station.  
These days, he is tend to spend his time working, why? He is afraid to go home.  
Because, Tsunade would spend time with Mikoto and when they see Fugaku. They make him drink, and if he refused, he would get a yell by his wife, saying he doesn't enjoy spending time with her and Tsunade.  
Not to mention, Tsunade would give him a beating for refusing their offers to drink with the beauties, Fugaku would end up groaning every morning and feeling sore between his leg.  
While, his wife is always smiling happy and saying he loved her. He is face palming and truly terrified his wife, not remembering, anything at all, when she is drunk...  
Fugaku shudders, while remembering that. That is why he is staying here and working, and he only pray that his wife doesn't think he is cheating on her.  
Last thing, he wants, is his wife wraith and rumors about him being unfaithful to her.  
Uchiha members, who are working at the police station. Admire their head chief Fugaku, who is always staying behind and working so hard.  
Helping them out, despite if it big or small problem. Too bad, they don't know that he is afraid to go home, to his wife and not to mention.  
Drinking with her... Not that, Fugaku is going to tell anyone about it.

Tsunade is at Mikoto home.  
" Sheesh! He is always working hard, sometimes I wonder if he is cheating on me! " Mikoto is complaining to Tsunade.  
Tsunade smirk and said to Mikoto. " I highly doubt, he would cheat on you. Not to mention Itachi is Hokage, and if he does something shady, Itachi would be the first one to know. "  
" Then, why isn't he here with me and spending time with his lovely wife? " Mikoto asking Tsunade.  
" I don't know... " Tsunade telling Mikoto an honest answer.  
Mikoto, give a evil smile at Tsunade. " If he doesn't come to us, how about we come to him? " Mikoto asking Tsunade.  
Tsunade smile at Mikoto, suddenly Fugaku have a cold shivers and he shudders.

Haku and Kana and Emica, left Naruto alone with Sasuke.  
" Ha... Ha... You are good Sasuke! " Naruto said to him, with a big smile.  
" Ha... You aren't bad also, I admit... No one had been giving me a hard time. " Sasuke replying to Naruto, while panting.  
Shizune came by, " Boys, take a break. Have some lunches that I made for you. " She telling Naruto and Sasuke.  
They look up and nodded to Shizune. " Thank you Shizune-san " Sasuke bowing to her, showing her respect.  
" Thanks, Shizune-chan! " Naruto smile, with his big grin.  
Sasuke just look at his new friend Naruto, and just face palm himself.

Suddenly at Itachi office.  
The door burst wide open, " Son! Do you have any mission for your father to work outside? " ask Fugaku.  
Shisui and Itachi look surprised, the way he didn't bother to knock and it seem he is panicking and scared of something.  
" Father, I do... But they are low rank mission. Like escorting people, I don't think they are suitable for someone of highly regarded skills such as yours, father. " Itachi reply.  
" It's fine! Give me a mission that is the longest to stay out. " Fugaku reply to his son.  
" Are you... Sure, father? " Itachi asking his father.  
" I'm sure, now hurry it up son. " Fugaku telling his son.  
Shisui bend over and whispering to Itachi, telling him to give his father a hard mission.  
Itachi then handed his father A-Rank mission of guarding Tora and not letting the cat escape from daimyō wife.  
Fugaku doesn't bother to open the scroll to read, he just grab the scroll off from his son hand and run off.  
Shisui look at his best friend. " So, what's going on with your parents? " Shisui asking his best friend.  
" I don't know, nor, do I want to find out... " Itachi replying to Shisui.  
Mikoto soon drop by at Itachi office. " Son, do you know where your father is going? " asking her son.  
" He went to do A-Rank mission, guarding Tora the cat from escaping from daimyō wife. " Itachi told his mother.  
" Ah, I see... " Mikoto replying to her son.  
" Is something the matter, mother? " Itachi ask her mom.  
" When I found him, he told me. You gave him a urgent mission, and that I should ask you about it. " Mikoto replying her son.  
Shisui then said to Mikoto, " Ah, you do not worry about Fugaku-san. It should be a easy mission for him and it a easy money for him to make anyways, "  
" Beside, when Fugaku-san comes back. You can always make him treat you. " Shisui informing Mikoto.  
Mikoto then smile at the thought of Fugaku spending his time with her, when he get back from mission. Not to mention Shisui said it easy money,  
Since daimyō tend to give high pay for trivial missions. " You right, Shisui-kun. Well, I think I should head home now. " Mikoto said and leave those two alone.  
Shisui look at his best friend Itachi. " You know what? Forget what I ask you about, I do not want to know, what's going on with your parents "  
Itachi just nodded at his best friend word.

Shizune had already left a while ago.  
Naruto and Sasuke both said their good byes and going to head to their homes.  
Naruto then notice a little girl staring at him, " Hi? " Naruto said to her.  
" You don't look strong. " the little girl said to Naruto.  
" Excuse me? " Naruto is confused by the little girl question.  
" I wonder, why my sister is wasting her time on you. " the little girl commented.  
" Uh, I don't know who you are, nor do I know who you are talking about. " Naruto telling the little girl.  
" How rude of me, my name is Hanabi Hyūga " said Hanabi.  
Naruto stop and think for a moment.  
An light blub pop up on his head, " Oh! You are Hinata little sister? " Naruto ask Hanabi.  
" Yes, I'm surprised, that you remember her and yet still know her name. " Hanabi stated.  
" Well, it hard to forget her... When she is always mumbling and fidgeting and pushing her fingers together. " Naruto said to Hanabi.  
Hanabi just stared at Naruto, " I don't know why, but she's weird... " Naruto said to Hanabi.  
* Is... He... Really... That... Dense? * Hanabi thinking about Naruto.  
" Did you do something to my older sister to make her like you? " Hanabi asking Naruto.  
Naruto thought for a moment, * Does, she meant... I did something for Hinata, to make her like me as a friend? *  
" Hmm... I think as a child, I stop the bullies from picking on your older sisters, despite I got my ass kicked " Naruto laugh while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
* Seriously, my older sister... Spend her free time, watching this loser? God! * Hanabi is thinking about her older sister.  
" I see, I think, I've just wasted my time with you, sorry. " Hanabi said to Naruto.  
Naruto is annoyed by her rudeness and stop her from leaving.  
" I think you should apologize for being rude toward me! " Naruto yell at her.  
" Make me, if you can't then step aside, know that fighting against me. You will lose, since I'm a Hyūga! " Hanabi stated.  
Naruto clenched his fists, he be damn to let the girl get away with this, Hinata little sister or not.  
" Last chance! " Naruto yelled at Hanabi.  
Hanabi just look at Naruto and give him a smirk, thinking he would easily lose to her.  
" Alright, you ask for it! Prepared for a beat down! " Naruto shouted.  
Hanabi start to make Hyūga stance and preparing to use gentle fist on him.  
Naruto suddenly disappear in front of her sight, * He is fast! That is impossible! * Hanabi thought.  
Hanabi soon flip upside down and realized, that her stomach is on Naruto right kneel and she felt a pain in her butt.  
Naruto is using his right hand, smacking Hanabi butt.  
" HOW DARE YOU, LAYING YOUR HANDS ON A Hyūga MEMBER! " Hanabi shout at Naruto.  
" I don't care, who you are and what clan you're from. Right now, I'm beating manners into you, next time. Be respectful toward adults and your elders! " Naruto said to Hanabi while spanking her butt.  
Hanabi soon filled tears in her eyes, start to plead Naruto to stop spanking her and she apologize to him.  
He lift her up and place her down, he didn't apologize for his action. But he didn't like to see a girl cry in front of him though.  
" Do you learn your lesson? " Naruto asking Hanabi.  
" Waaah, I'm telling my father about you! " Hanabi cried, while running home.  
Naruto just look dumbstruck.

Hiashi Hyūga is training his daughter, Hinata.  
-sighs- " I'm slightly disappointed in you Hinata... " Hiashi telling Hinata.  
" You will stay and train with Neji, I'm going to leave now. " Hiashi told his daughter Hinata and Neji.  
" Yes, Hiashi-sama! " Neji reply to him and Hinata just nodded her head slowly to her father.  
Hiashi entering his office and saw his youngest daughter Hanabi is crying.  
" What's the matter? " Hiashi asked his youngest daughter Hanabi.  
" -sniff- I got spanked! By a boy! " Hanabi told her father.  
" What?! Who dare lay his hands on you? " Hiashi asking Hanabi.  
" Naruto Uzumaki " Hanabi reply to her father.  
" How dare he! Let's go and show me, where he is! " Hiashi told his daughter Hanabi.  
she nodded and walk with her father, leading him, where Naruto is at.

Naruto isn't at home.  
He still at the training ground and laying on the soft grasses and thinking about the weird situation about Hanabi.  
* What the hell? She was rude! Man, I hope her father doesn't misunderstand this... * Naruto thought to himself.  
" There he is! " Hanabi said, while pointing her finger at Naruto.  
Naruto got up, when he heard Hanabi voice, and there he saw a grown man and it look like its her father.  
" So, you are the one, who dare lay his hand on my daughter? " Hiashi ask Naruto.  
" Yeah, cause she is rude and need to be teach a lesson! " Naruto confidently reply back to Hiashi.  
" No one, lay their hands on my daughters, gets away with this. " Hiashi told Naruto.  
" I did! Just to teach her a lesson, never to be rude toward elders and never underestimate someone! " Naruto shout back at him.  
" I see, You know what boy. If you beat me, I allow you to teach Hanabi, anyway you see fit! " Hiashi told him.  
" But father! " Hanabi is pleading to her father.  
" No but! You did not told me about this, and if he is strong, I don't mind him being around with you. " Hiashi told his daughter, Hanabi.  
Naruto just stood there and look dumbfounded, " Uh... What do you mean? " Naruto asking Hiashi.  
" If you beat me, you may have my blessing to be with Hanabi. " Hiashi told Naruto.  
* What his blessing got to do with me teaching Hanabi lesson? * Naruto thought to himself.  
" Do you accept this match, Naruto-kun? " Hiashi asking Naruto.  
* Okay, maybe... He mean if I beat him, I can be friend with her and teach her rights from wrong... I think? * Naruto thinking to himself.  
" Sure! I accept! " Naruto yelled.  
" No going back on your word now! " Hiashi told Naruto.  
" I never go back on my word! It's my ninja way! " Naruto said with a big smile on his face.  
Hanabi just blush at Naruto, * He wants my hand in marriage?! But we just met! * Hanabi is thinking to herself.  
Hiashi start to make a Hyūga stance, Naruto start to disappear in front of his eyes. * The boy is fast! * Hiashi thought to himself.  
" Father watch out! " Hanabi shouted at her father.  
Bunch of shurikens and kunais are flying toward him, -Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven- Hiashi yell.  
-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Naruto using his technique, soon there are five of him.  
Four of his shadow clones are standing near Hiashi, while the real Naruto is gone.  
* He knows Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?! Impressive boy! * Hiashi thinking of Naruto.  
Four of them charge at him and soon Hiashi use -Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven- disperseing his clones.  
* Now, where the real body of his? * Hiashi thought to himself.  
" Up here! " Naruto yelled at Hiashi. -Heaven Spear Kick- Naruto shouted his move technique,  
* What?! It seem dangerous, if I take a hit from that! Not to mention that moves looks familiar... * Hiashi thought about Naruto moves.  
Hiashi start to dodge, soon the ground cracks and split with thunder sound.  
* What... Strength! * Hiashi and Hanabi thought the same time of Naruto raw strength.  
Hiashi run toward Naruto and start using his -Jūken- and suddenly Naruto start to dispersed.  
" what?! " Hiashi and Hanabi both shouted at the same time.  
-Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu- Naruto use his technique, soon Hiashi felt his leg being grab and suddenly pull toward in earth.  
Naruto stand there grinning at Hiashi, " Do you admit defeat? " Naruto asking Hiashi.  
Hiashi smiled at Naruto, " You are good... I admit, my defeat and allow you to see Hanabi, whenever you want. " Hiashi told Naruto.

After helping Hiashi getting out of the earth.  
Hiashi start to rubs the earth dust off of him, " Well, I'm heading off, be sure to bring Hanabi home safe, Naruto-san. " Hiashi told Naruto and leave.  
* I thought he was weak, but he is strong! Not to mention fast! He even cunning and clever! * Hanabi is thinking about Naruto.  
Naruto walks toward to Hanabi and offer his hand out to her and smile at her.  
Hanabi look at his hand dumbfounded and look up to him, " It's a hand shake! To our new friendship! " Naruto told Hanabi.  
Hanabi blush and took his hand and shaking his hand, * He wants to get to know me more, before our marriage? What a gentleman... * Hanabi lost in her thoughts.

Oh poor Naruto, not knowing what he got himself into...  
Naruto spend his time, hanging out with Hanabi, and ate at Rāmen Ichiraku.  
He even buy treats for her, thinking she still a kid and must like sweets.  
When there are crowded people, Naruto grab Hanabi hand. Not wanting to her get lost in this crowd, since Hiashi did ask him to take care of his daughter and make sure she is safe.  
Hanabi blush, while Naruto hold her hand, she thought he is bold. Not that she minded, since his hand felt warmth and she feels safe holding his hand.  
Hanabi start to notice she is at close to home, she looks up Naruto, " It's getting late, and beside, your father did told me to bring you home safe " Naruto said to her, while giving her a big smile.  
She turn her head away and blushing, Naruto start to let go of his hand and pat her head and told her, he had a good time with her and hopefully she does too.  
Naruto left, without giving Hanabi a chance to thanked him or even say good bye.  
When she looks up and saw of his back, she notice, he is waving his goodbye to her.  
Hanabi return home, smiling happily that night.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! As always, thank you for taking your precious time reading this and leaving a review(s)! Take care, ***bow***


	10. Chapter 10

**thor94** \- _poor naruto, he is really dense. Hope someone will teach him about love and relationship soon_

thor94, I know right? At first, I didn't intended Naruto character to become dense... But looking back in the manga and anime, he never did figure out Hinata obvious feelings for him...  
EVEN WHEN SHE FACING AKATSUKI MEMBER PAIN AND TELLING STRAIGHT TO HIS FACE, THAT SHE LOVED HIM!  
Even when they face Obito, he said Sakura is his girlfriend to his father ( fourth hokage ) when she is healing Naruto... * Face palm *

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Naruto finally got home.  
He got yelled by, Kana and Emica, demanding why the hell he was late to get home!  
Naruto, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Apologizing to the girls, he forgot to make a shadow clone to let the girls know, he won't be home.  
He told them about how he met Hanabi Hyūga and her father Hiashi Hyūga. He didn't even leave the detail out, that he is spending time with Hanabi.  
Thinking, that he made a new friend name Hanabi. Mentioning to them, that he went to had dinner with her and spending time with her and buying sweets for her.  
Tsunade and Shizune and Haku are listening, to Naruto explaining to Kana and Emica.

They are pissed at Naruto.  
Haku is more reasonable, she doesn't yell at Naruto. Knowing, how he is and what he is thinking.  
Kana and Emica isn't same like Haku, they aren't reasonable, they pissed that he is spending time, knowing another girl and not to mention... YOUNGER THEN THEM!  
Tsunade and Shizune, just giggles at the scene, that Naruto is causing. Despite he is standing there, like an idiot and wondering what did he do wrong to pisses the girls off.  
Kana ran up toward Naruto and grabbing his shirt, with both of her hands and shaking him, back and fourth.  
" You idiot! " Kana yelled at Naruto, while still shaking him.  
Emica is standing beside her elder sister Kana, and just looking upset at Naruto.  
Haku is standing there and not, going to bother to help Naruto, is not like she doesn't want to him or anything.  
Haku is jealous, she may be reasonable and may not yell at him or even hit him. But that doesn't mean she isn't feeling upset at Naruto taking a young girl to date.  
Despite he doesn't think, it not a date, just hanging out with his new friend.

Tsaunde just shake her head and place her head on her forehead.  
* I don't know, how he can't tell that the girls are jealous at him? * Tsunade is thinking.  
* Poor, Naruto... I don't know if I should help him... * Shizune just look at Naruto and thinking to step in, to stop Kana and Emica from ganging upon him and yelling at him.  
* What, did I do? I don't understand them... Not, that I understand girls at all... * Naruto thinking to himself, while sweating.  
* You big idiot! How can't you understand our feelings! Stupid Naruto! * Kana is yelling at him in her thoughts.  
* Naruto onii-chan, am I, not cute enough for you? * Emica is thinking, if she going to be replace by a younger and cuter girl.  
* Naruto -sighs- ... I don't know, what should I do to you... * Haku is sighing and complaining about Naruto in her thought.

Naruto is feeling dizzy.  
Kana didn't stop shaking him, so, Shizune decided to step in and break it off.  
Naruto look at Shizune in the eyes and giving her a signal, that he is thanking her for stepping in and helping him.  
Shizune just sighs and tell Naruto to go take a bath, and she will talk to the girls.  
Naruto didn't need to be told twice! He dash away, leaving the jealous girls behind.  
Shizune look at the girls and start saying, " You know, he isn't doing this on purpose. He didn't mention that he is dating her... "  
Tsunade step in and said " You are wrong there my little cute Shizune-chan, he may not dating her. But he is marrying her... " Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.  
Shizune look at Tsunade-sama face, horrified that her sensei, is not helping the situations, but instead she is making it worst!

Tsunade is grinning on the inside and clearly enjoying this.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! " Haku and Kana and Emica, shout out, at the same time.  
Shizune want to step in and try to clear this mess up, before it get out of hands.  
But, clearly... Tsunade is not going to let her stopping her fun.  
" You forgot? Naruto mention that Hiashi gave him, his blessings? " Tsunade saying to them with a smirk.  
Shizune jaw just drop, she doesn't know how, she going to help Naruto...  
" But, but, he said... He have blessings from her father to have a new friend... " Emica said dumbly.  
Tsunade look at Emica and just burst out laughing at her,  
" You really think so? If that the case, it may be true to Naruto. But let's not forget, not all adults think like him or act like him. " Tsunade said to Emica while wiping her tears of laughters away.  
Haku, Kana, Emica, just stood there quiet... Processing this new information.  
The girls start running toward to Naruto bath, demanded to talk to him about this.

Shizune look at her sensei, Tsunade-sama.  
" TSUNADE-SAMA! THAT IS NOT FAIR TO NARUTO! " Shizune yelling at Tsunade.  
" Hey, it's not my fault if he keep attract females. While not knowing how the girls feels for him " Tsunade said to Shizune, while removing her hands from Shizune shouting.  
The girls are trying to break down the bathroom door, where Naruto is taking a bath.  
* OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO NOW?! THEY ARE TRYING TO BREAK IN HERE! * Naruto is crying in his thought.  
Shizune stop them and drag the three females away.

Shizune told them, to calm down and that if they want to clear things up.  
They should speak to Hiashi Hyūga about this, and the girls finally agreed and each went to their own rooms.  
While slamming their doors, and Shizune just slump down on the couch and complaining this to herself in her thought.

Next day.  
They are having breakfast together, the girls are giving Naruto the cold shoulders.  
Naruto tried to make a stupid joke, but they aren't laughing, he tried to apologize, they aren't responding, he look at them, they turn their heads away, He asked them what did he do wrong, they just ignore him.  
Tsunade just eating and enjoying Naruto suffer, Shizune think her sensei is being immature and jealous, that Naruto got attention, while her sensei... Is still single.  
Not that she is going to tell her sensei about it, not wanting to have Tsunade fury.  
The girls finish their meals and left together, while Naruto is looking sad.  
Shizune trying to cheer him up and try to explain her best about this.

Hyūga compound.  
Hiashi Hyūga, is meeting Haku and Kana and Emica, with his youngest daughter Hanabi.  
" Yes, I did give Naruto-kun, my words... That if he beats me, one on one match. He shall have my blessings to marry Hanabi " Hiashi told them.  
Hanabi is just blushing furiously, at her father word, marrying to Naruto.  
" Hiashi-sama, I think you are mistaken, Naruto does not want to be marry nor even plan to have a girlfriend any time soon. " Haku try to reason with Hiashi.  
" What? Does he think my daughter is not good for him?! " Hiashi shouted at Haku.  
Kana and Emica are sweating, they can't believe how deep in trouble he is...  
" No, it not like that, he does not know that he is marrying to Hanabi-san... " Haku saying to Hiashi and Hanabi.  
" What do you mean? " Hanabi asking Haku curiously.  
" He thought that you allow him to befriended with Hanabi-san. " Kana start talking.  
" Then, why did he take me out on a date and treat me to dinner and buy things for me, not to mention holding my hand! " Hanabi saying to the girls, almost sound like yelling at them.  
" He is like that... " Emica said quietly to herself, not knowing she saying it, in front of Hiashi and Hanabi.  
" So, he fools around? Is that what you saying? " Hiashi start giving them a cold glare.  
Haku and Kana look at Emica with anger in their eyes, for making things worse.  
Emica look at Haku, Kana, and realized what she said and cover her mouth with her hands.  
Hanabi is hurt, she really liked Naruto and she didn't think he was a type of person who play with a maiden heart.  
" No! He isn't like that! " Kana start to yelled out.  
" What she mean is that, Naruto is young and innocent. Doesn't know these type of things... " Haku trying her best to clear things up and trying not to say he is dense and naive.  
" So you mean, he have someone? " Hiashi say to them, while rubbing his chin.  
" No... He is single... " Kana sadly said that to Hiashi.  
" Then, I see no problem here... " Hiashi told them.  
" The problem here, is that, he does not know about the marriage, nor Hanabi-san would accept this! " Haku trying to hold back her anger.  
Hiashi just look at his youngest daughter Hanabi, " Do you accept the marriage between you and Naruto-kun? " he ask his Hanabi.  
" I... I... I accept! " Hanabi said with a blush on her face.  
Hiashi just look at his youngest daughter face and just smiled at her.  
" Do not worry about my daughter, Hanabi. As you can see, she accepts this and as for Naruto-kun, I will inform him about this knowledge. " Hiashi told the girls.

Itachi is at his office.  
The door been kick wide open, there Shizune is standing in front of him.  
Not to mention, she isn't alone, she is with Haku and Kana and Emica.  
" May, I help you ladies? ... " Itachi said with a worry look on his face.  
" Please, do not let Naruto get marry into Hyūga clan! " Shizune pleaded to Itachi.  
Shisui standing there, trying his best not to burst out laughing, he knows this time it related to Naruto and somehow his young student got himself into another problem.  
Itachi face then twitch, * Naruto... What did you do this time?! * Itachi thinking to himself.

When the girls finally calm down and stop panting, from running fast toward to the Hokage office.  
Kana closed the doors, and sat down beside her younger sister Emica and along with Haku, while Shizune is explaining the situations to Itachi.  
Itachi just sitting there and not saying anything, giving his poker face as usual.  
Shisui laugh a little, making Itachi face twitch from time to time.  
Itachi knows his friend is enjoying this new problem that Naruto is causing.  
" I see... It's true as you say, had any of you inform this to Naruto? " Itachi asking them.  
They both shake their heads, meaning no, they didn't told Naruto.  
The girls give their angry looks at the mystery ANBU, who they can swear, they heard him laughing.  
Shisui is happy that he is working today, and thank god he had his mask on, so they can't tell it was him.  
* Shisui... God dammit! You are not helping me here! * Itachi is face palming himself.  
" Can you do anything?! " Kana start asking Itachi and pleading him.  
" I will try, to talk to Hiashi... " Itachi reply to Kana.  
Itachi look at his paper he is currently holding, there he saw marriage certificate for Hanabi and Naruto.  
Itachi slowly groan at this sight, * Naruto... * Itachi thought to himself.  
He remember he got a urgent paper request to him late last night, but he was at home resting... He expected Hiashi had requested this, after the battle with Naruto yesterday.  
It would explain why it is in his hand, Itachi sighs and then use his technique -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- making a shadow clone to stay behind and filling the paper work.

Itachi told the girls to head home and better explain this to Naruto about this situation.  
While he goes talk to Hiashi, along with Shisui going with him, protecting Itachi from any dangers, lurking.  
The girls finally agreed and went home to explain this to Naruto.  
Naruto shouted out " WHAT?! I'M GETTING MARRY?! WHAT THE HELL! "  
Tsunade is laughing so loud and tears are coming out of her eyes, enjoying Naruto predicament.

Itachi is currently at Hiashi office.  
Along with Shisui, they are having talks about Naruto.  
Itach is alittle annoyed by Hiashi actions, not wanting to back down from this marriage.  
No matter what, he say or do, Hiashi is having none of it. He would simply reject and still plan of having Naruto marrying Hanabi.  
* This, is going to take a while... Naruto... sighs * Itachi is thinking about this.  
* Naruto, it never boring with you around. Ahhhh, you dense motherf- * Shisui thought was interrupted by Hiashi slaming his hands on the table.  
" No matter what excuses, you come up with, I'm intent having him marry to my daughter Hanabi! " Hiashi said in his angry tone to Itachi.

Naruto try to run toward to Hyūga compound to refused this.  
He is being hold back from Shizune, Haku, Kana, Emica, trying to stop him from making any more stupid mistakes.  
While having Itachi clearing things up for them.

Itachi is trying his best to show his poker face to Hiashi.  
Not wanting to let him see that he is annoyed or groaning about this problem, Naruto is causing him.  
Shisui is trying his hardest, not to laugh and showing his body movement in front of Hiashi and not to mention his best friend Itachi.  
Last thing he need is having his best friend Itachi, giving him a stupid low rank mission.  
Itachi still trying to reason with Hiashi and not wanting to abuse his hokage power.  
After all, it would look terrible for him. If things doesn't go the way he wanted, and using the hokage title, meaning he isn't a good negotiator and look weak in front of others.  
But he think, maybe he is forced to use his hokage title for Naruto sake, seeing Hiashi isn't budging.

* * *

Latest chapter, due to thor94 left a review! I was planning to work on my other chapter Change Perspective At Life. But decided to work on this, seeing how dear readers is clearly enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this and as always! Thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving your review! Take care dear readers! ***bows***


	11. Chapter 11

**RiIl** \- _I recommend you slow down consirably, and learn proper English._

I'm sorry... Wha?

*thinking*

-Action- / also explain the techniques

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Naruto is sighing...  
He is sitting on a rock and looking up toward the sky,  
He remember clearly, how Tsunade-sama step in and had a talk with Hiashi Hyūga. Regardless, even if the father backed off ( Scared of Tsunade ) his little girl wouldn't back out.

Now, he is looking down and see Hanabi Hyūga.  
Who's is currently sleeping on his lap, he just sighed and despite not being forced into marriage. He knows that this little girl wouldn't let him go, nor giving him up.  
She even stated that, she doesn't mind if he marry others. As long she is his first wife...

It been few days ago,  
But now, he had no time to mop around nor think about this. It time for him to get ready for the match!  
Hopefully his little sisters would not get mad at him nor avoid him from the team work...

Kana and Emica are training.  
Swinging their swords and making clashing sound through out the forest, they are pissed and they are trying to cool off by training together.  
Emica is sheathing her Utsukushī hanabira blade away, Kana is also sheathing her Shi ni itaru honō blade away.  
They are just sitting and remembering about how Hiashi Hyūga finally backed off, when Tsunade step into his office while talking to Itachi-san.  
Despite the effort, Hanabi doesn't back down from Tsunade glares at her.  
Tsunade instead just give out a small laughter and tell that the little girl got guts and told her good luck and walks away.

Next Day,  
Naruto team got up and ready and to go to the test, while Hanabi is panting, clearly she had been running and she ask Naruto to bend down and he did.  
She took his hand and handed him a good luck charm and bent toward him and give him a light peck on his cheek and blush and told him good luck! While running away.  
Naruto is sweating, he could've sworn he felt a killer aura releasing behind him. He dare not to turn around and look... He is wise not too! Or else he be seeing Haku and Kana and Emica evil faces...

Mean while, Hinata is fainted.  
She cannot believe she saw her little sister give a kiss on Naruto face! She didn't know when did this happened, or why her little sister like Naruto! When did this all happened!?  
Shino and Kiba have to carry Hinata to the exam... They don't want to know or ask her what happened.

The group enter the exam written test. ( Skipping the part, where they had to pass the illusion test to enter higher floor )  
Sasuke smiled when he sees Naruto, but then he stop and notice that Naruto is twitching and sweating.  
Sasuke glanced at his little sisters and Haku and he can tell why, he doesn't know the detailed but he knows enough about girls that Naruto is in trouble.  
Sasuke just groan and think to himself " Naruto... What did you do this time? " Sasuke thought to himself.  
Naruto seeing Sasuke, he yelled out his name! Waving toward Sasuke, with pleading eyes, begging Sasuke to help him.  
Sasuke just walk toward to Naruto group, while his team tag along.

WHAT?! Sasuke yelled out.  
Naruto place his hands on Sasuke mouth, shhh! Don't yell out so loudly! I don't want anyone else to know!  
Sasuke nodded to Naruto, slowly he pull his hands away from Sasuke mouth.  
" Now, I understand why my big brother came home late last night, while looking like he was having a terrible drink... " Sasuke look at Naruto.  
Naruto sweating and bow his head to Sasuke and told him he is very sorry.  
Sasuke just told Naruto to stop bowing to him and said everything will be alright.  
While they were talking, Ino ask Sakura when did Sasuke become friend with the loser ( Naruto ).  
Sakura just look at Ino face and give her a confusing looks, just like Ino, she did not know how Naruto ended up being friend with Sasuke.  
Ino and Sakura wanted to ask Naruto group, but after seeing Haku and Kana and Emica evil faces they decided it best not to...

Too bad the girls didn't understand that they are mad at Naruto!  
They told Naruto to tell Hanabi that he did not want to marry her, he did and she doesn't care and told him she won't give him up.  
When he ask her why? She told him that he is like a prince charming and that, despite his looks, he is actually a good person and have strength within himself to help others, who are weak.  
She can't help but to fall in love with him, this took Naruto surprised and speechless that for once that Tsunade enjoy seeing Naruto being speechless by a little girl word and enjoying this, while drinking her saké.  
Emica told him once to tell that little girl that he hated her and doesn't want to marry her at all, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to Hanabi nor did he even hate the little girl at all.  
If anything he see her as a sweet young little girl, nothing else.  
That pisses Emica off, and she been avoid talking to him ever since.

" LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE BRATS! " - Ibiki Morino  
" Sit down and listen up! " shouted Ibiki, after explaining the exam. He handed the paper tests to the students along with all other teachers.  
Half of the classes had failed, while the other half easily passes.  
Anko Mitarashi burst through the window and congratulation on the students who have passes the written tests, while looking at Ibiki and telling him " You are getting old, half of them pass? Sheesh losing your touch? "  
Ibiki give a tick mark on his eyebrow and try to calm down and not to strangle her, she always know what to say to pisses people off.  
" Alright! You little dip-shit! Most of you are going to fail in my test! Now get your lazy asses off and start marching! " Anko yelled.

Itachi is covering his face with his hands and groaning while watching the crystal ball along with his best friend and the third Hokage.  
" Some things, never change... " Itachi mutters.  
" It just who she is... You know? She can't help it. " Shisui telling his best friend.  
" Now, now, let's watch the rest, shall we? " Hiruzen telling them.

They are signing their names on the papers if anything happened in the forest.  
Naruto is currently sulking around, Sasuke trying to cheer his friend up.  
Sakura is upset at Naruto, for taking her Sasuke time away from her! But she can't go up to him and grab Sasuke away.  
" What should I do? " Naruto asking Sasuke for advice.  
" Do like you always do, be your idiot self. " Sasuke smirking at Naruto while saying that.  
" Hey! I'm not an idiot! I have you know... Wait... I don't think I am? " Naruto stop half way, while thinking about this.  
Sasuke just give out a light chuckles which tick off Naruto.  
" Well, glad to see your old self is back again " Sasuke telling Naruto.  
Naruto look at Sasuke and give him, his dumb smile and a thumb up.

" Sasuke, You know... I never tell you this, but... I want to let you know this... " Naruto telling Sasuke and stopping mid-way.  
" You are my friend, who I felt not only that but like a brother to me. Best friend? I don't know what I'm trying to say here... " Naruto hesitate to go on.  
" But what I want to say is that, no matter what happened between us... You will always be my friend and I will do whatever it take to save you! " Naruto said to him while turning his face away from Sasuke.  
Sasuke just look stunned... He can't believe the proud blonde bastard actually said these word to him.  
Of course, Sasuke felt the same. But he would never, ever, tell Naruto about his feelings.  
" Anyways, thank you. I'm going to hand the paper to Anko-sensei " Naruto told Sasuke, while getting up.

Haku and Kana and Emica listen what Naruto told Sasuke.  
They don't feel angry at him anymore. They finally look at each others and just quietly nodded and decided to act like a team and not going to ignore Naruto.  
" Alright, once the gate open! Anything goes! Good luck! You all going to need it " Grinned Anko.

The gates all open at once.  
Everyone run at their top speed, trying to get ahead of their enemies and formulate a plan.  
Itachi smiling, what he had heard, Naruto told his little brother. But soon he stop smiling once his best friend start opening his mouth.  
" Wow, you rarely see the cold hearted Itachi-sama smile at all... " Shisui saying that knowing it will rile up his best friend.  
Hiruzen just give out a small wrinkles small at his statement.  
Itachi frown and said nothing and just stare at the crystal ball.

Naruto is grouping up with Sasuke.  
They plan to work together and take other scrolls, helping each others, while saving their time and effort togethers.  
They both easily got the scrolls they needed. After all, the exam didn't say anything about not working together...  
Not to mention, they are currently strongest at the moment. No illusion are going to work either, due to 3 sharingan users. ( Sasuke / Kana / Emica )

* * *

Sorry, short chapter... I know, It just been few days and I forgot some part and have to re-read and catch up! As always, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving a review! ***bow***


End file.
